My Office Girl
by FI.DarkRyuuki
Summary: Hasratku kian menggebu saat bertatapan dengannya, melihat paras cantiknya dan kemolekan tubuhnya. Setiap sentuhannya seakan membangkitkan birahiku yang terpendam. Serasa ingin segera kutumpahkan ke dalam rahimnya.
1. My Office Girl

Fate/Stay Night Disclaimer Type-Moon

Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang di-publish.

.

 **My Office Girl**

Romance, Humor, Drama, Family, and etc.

Rate : M

.

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, AT, AR. Typo (s), Miss-Type dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.

.

.

Sejenak aku melepaskan rasa penat dari aktivitas yang menyita waktu. Sedari pagi hingga malam, pekerjaanku monoton begitu saja sepanjang hari. Tak ada yang berbeda, tak ada yang menarik dalam keseharianku. Semua yang kulakukan hanya demi ayahku seorang. Yang sekarang sudah menikmati masa-masa senjanya.

Dua tahun sudah aku menggantikan ayah memimpin perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang _fashion_ ini. Banyak perubahan dan juga kemajuan seiring bertambahnya waktu. Kami memiliki banyak model yang cantik dan juga seksi—menggoda bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Tapi entah mengapa, untuk melirik salah satu dari mereka saja—tidak ada hasrat untuk itu. Mungkin karena terlalu sering melihatnya atau mungkin ada alasan lain di balik itu. Entahlah, aku pun tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Namun ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada diriku saat ini. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat sesuatu pemandangan yang tak biasa. Seorang gadis yang membuat hasratku memuncak. Padahal dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Aneh bukan?

Mungkin aku memang sudah gila. Tapi dari sinilah awal mula ceritaku. Cerita tentang keegoanku untuk mendapatkannya dengan segala harta yang kupunya. Walaupun nyatanya aku harus menyingkirkan saudaraku sendiri.

.

.

.

"Gilgamesh-san, semua berjalan dengan lancar. _Progress_ ke depan juga sudah berkembang lebih cepat dari apa yang kita bayangkan. Mengusung tema _Japanese_ , aku yakin kita mampu menembus Paris bulan depan."

Perkenalkan sepupuku yang satu ini. Namanya Shirou, dia begitu tampan dan juga berperawakan lembut kepada siapa saja. Ia bertugas menjadi wakil atas kepemimpinanku di perusahan ayahku sendiri.

Shirou merupakan sosok anak yang pintar dan cepat tanggap. Namun, terkadang dia juga sangat menyebalkan. Maklum saja, usia kami berbeda dua tahun. Sedang egoku merasa selalu berada di atasnya. Jadi setiap dia memberikan sarannya, aku merasa jika itu tidak penting. Dan kami sering beradu pendapat karenanya.

Walaupun seperti itu, Shirou banyak membantu. Dia mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan amat baik kala tugas melanda. Dan aku ... cukup bersantai ria sambil menunggu beberapa dokumen untuk ditanda-tangani.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Sepertinya aku harus mendinginkan kepalaku sejenak. Aku ingin keluar sebentar," ucapku kepada Shirou lalu segera beranjak berdiri dari kursi kerjaku yang sangat empuk.

Shirou mengangguk, dia mengiyakan kepergianku. Akupun tak ingin berlama-lama berada di kantor. Bayangkan saja, perdebatan itu berlangsung sejak pukul sembilan pagi hingga tiga sore. Membuatku benar-benar merasa lelah dan menyita banyak waktu santaiku.

Dan tiba saatnya untukku bersantai di teras atap kantor sambil menikmati pemandangan langit yang tenang. Namun, sesuatu terjadi padaku kala ingin menuju lantai atap.

 **BRUGGH**

Tanpa sengaja aku bertabrakkan dengan seorang manusia di depan pintu menuju ke lantai atap. Wajahnya tertutupi banyak majalah _fashion_ sehingga aku sulit untuk melihatnya.

"Ma-af."

Dia hanya mengucapkan kata maaf. Dan akupun memakluminya. Seragam kerjanya dapat kulihat jika dia adalah seorang karyawan dikantorku.

 _Office Girl._

Tak lama, dia segera berlalu dari pandanganku. Dan sekilas aku dapat melihatnya hanya dari bagian sisinya saja. Ternyata seorang wanita berambut kuning yang terkuncir melingkar di bagian belakang kepalanya.

Namun, kala itu aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena terhalangi banyak majalah _fashion_ yang dia bawa. Dan semuanya berlalu begitu saja. Tidak ada yang spesial menurutku.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa jam kemudian...**

Jam kantor telah habis, namun masih banyak karyawanku yang mengambil jatah lembur hingga pukul sepuluh malam. Mereka benar-benar pekerja keras dan aku mengapresiasi kinerja semua karyawanku.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan karyawan baru, Shirou?"

Aku mencoba mencari tahu apakah benar yang kulihat tadi sore di depan pintu menuju ke lantai atap itu benar-benar karyawan di kantorku ini.

"Oh, itu."

Shirou begitu cepat memahami apa yang kumaksudkan. Seperti biasanya, ia begitu cepat tanggap dengan segala sesuatu yang terjadi di kantor kami.

"Ada seorang gadis yang menggantikan posisi _office girl_ lama kita yang izin cuti melahirkan selama tiga bulan ke depan. Kebetulan dia membutuhkan pekerjaan ini untuk menyelesaikan administrasi kuliahnya," tutur Shirou.

 _Apa?!_

Jujur saja aku sempat terkejut dengan perkataan Shirou. Ternyata benar yang kulihat tadi sore adalah berwujud seorang manusia. Kupikir dia hantu atau sejenisnya.

Hah, lagi-lagi aku berpikiran irasional.

Ah, iya. Ruang kerjaku dan juga ruang kerja Shirou bersampingan. Sehingga kami tidak perlu memakan waktu lama jika ingin berdiskusi tentang pekerjaan. Cukup menghemat waktu jika ingin berjalan ke ruang kerjanya.

Setelah aku menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku, akupun berniat kembali ke rumah. Tepat pukul delapan malam waktu setempat, aku melajukan mobilku keluar dari kantor. Namun, sesuatu kembali terjadi padaku.

.

.

.

"Hei, keluar kau!"

Teringat jelas kejadian ini, saat aku melajukan mobilku namun tiba-tiba terhenti secara mendadak di persimpangan jalan.

Tanpa sengaja aku hampir saja menabrak seseorang karena ketidakfokusanku kala melajukan mobil yang kukendarai. Spontan aku menginjak pedal rem mobilku karena tiba-tiba melihat seorang gadis mengayuh sepedanya di depanku.

Jujur saja, aku ingin marah. Namun ternyata memang aku yang salah karena aku hampir menyalahi peraturan lalu lintas. Lampu merah ingin kuterobos begitu saja.

Suara teriakan dari luar kaca mobil itu membuatku sedikit gelisah. Suaranya tampak kesal menungguku keluar dari dalam mobil. Dan benar saja, gadis yang hampir kutabrak itu terlihat seperti banteng yang siap mengamuk kapan saja.

"Hei, Kau! Apa kau tidak diajari rambu-rambu lalu lintas sebelum mengemudikan kendaraan?!"

Aku baru saja membuka kaca mobil, gadis itu sudah menyemprot diriku dengan ucapannya yang pedas. Akupun segera saja memarkirkan mobilku—keluar lalu segera menemui gadis yang memarahiku tadi.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ucapku padanya, namun masih tetap menjaga kewibawaanku di hadapannya.

"Hah? Apa?! Kau hanya bilang minta maaf setelah hampir mencelakaiku?" tanyanya sambil menatap diriku dengan tajam.

Aku pun tak ingin lama berbasa-basi. Segera saja mengambil beberapa lembar uang di dalam dompet lalu menyerahkannya.

"Ini sebagai permintaan maafku."

Aku menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pecahan besar kepadanya, berharap dia akan segera berhenti memarahiku. Andai saja dia seorang lelaki, pastinya aku akan segera menghajarnya. Namun karena dia seorang perempuan, apalah dayaku untuk melawannya. Karena walaupun aku lawan, tak akan pernah menang dan malah akan berbuntut panjang.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak meminta uangmu!"

Gadis ini benar-benar menjengkelkan di mataku, seakan ingin mengulur waktuku lebih lama.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Aku juga telah memberikan uang sebagai ganti rugi atas apa yang kau alami. Lalu apa lagi?" tanyaku dengan nada yang congkak.

"Kau!"

Dia terlihat kesal, terbukti ia melemparkan uang yang aku berikan kepadanya. Lalu segera berjalan ke sepedanya—mengayuhnya, dan pergi meninggalkan aku begitu saja.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli."

Aku berucap sendiri setelah melihat gadis yang memarahiku itu berlalu pergi. Namun jujur saja aku merasa kesal karena dia menolak uang pemberianku. Baru kali ini aku tertolak dan membuat hatiku sedikit tidak enak.

Sialnya, semenjak kejadian itu. Aku selalu memikirkan gadis yang menolak pemberianku. Karena tanpa sadar aku telah melecehkan dirinya dengan uang.

 _Maaf._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Beberapa hari kemudian...**

Satu minggu berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, aku dapat melupakannya dengan tenang. Kala ini aku sedang menghadiri sebuah acara _fashion_ di luar kota bersama seorang pengawal pribadiku.

Banyak model cantik nan bertubuh elok kulihat bergaya di hadapanku, seakan menggoda—memaksa diriku untuk menjamah tubuh mereka satu-persatu. Namun, hal itu tidak pernah terlintas di benakku. Mungkin mudah saja mendapatkan salah satu dari mereka. Tapi aku berpikir ulang, jika hanya untuk mendapatkan kesenangan sesaat mengapa aku tidak melakukannya sendiri saja?

Haha, aku bukan seorang pria naif yang tidak mengetahui akan hal itu. Mungkin sudah menjadi rahasia publik bagaimana cara melakukan senam lima jari untuk menyalurkan—melampiaskan hasrat yang terpendam.

Sebentar lagi usiaku genap berumur 27 tahun. Namun statusku yang _single_ ini, terkadang menyusahkan diriku sendiri kala mendapat undangan non-formal dari pihak keluarga ayah atau ibu. Selalu saja mereka mengeluarkan pertanyaan sakti—mandra guna jika aku datang sendiri ke pesta.

 _Kapan kawin?_

Ah, sialan! Pertanyaan itu selalu terlontar seenaknya kepadaku. Walaupun sebenarnya aku bisa saja menjawabnya, namun aku tahu jika hal itu tidak akan berujung baik terhadap diriku sendiri.

"Gilgamesh-sama."

Terhanyut dalam pikiranku sendiri, tanpa kusadari seorang wanita cantik berdada padat mendekati lalu menyapa diriku yang tengah duduk di barisan depan acara _fashion_ ini.

Sepertinya ia dengan sengaja menggodaku dengan pakaiannya yang begitu mini, belahan dadanya pun terlihat seakan ingin mendapatkan sentuhan jari-jemari ku ini. Wanita ini mempunyai ciri khas tersendiri, yaitu memakai kacamata.

"Oh, Medusa-san. Senang kita dapat bertemu lagi."

Dia adalah Medusa, seorang _designer_ ternama di kota ini. Acara ini sebagai promosi _design_ pakaian yang dia rancang sendiri. Dan aku mendapat undangan dari perusahaan yang men- _sponsorinya_. Walaupun dia sudah cukup terkenal, namun sangat manusiawi jika ada hal di balik itu yang harus segera dipenuhi.

"Acara ini akan selesai pada pukul dua belas malam nanti, Gilgamesh-sama. Maukah kau menginap di apartemenku?" tanyanya sambil memegang paha kananku.

Sebuah kode keras melayang—terdengar di kedua telingaku yang masih normal ini. Pikiranku semakin menjadi kala dirinya dengan perlahan mengusap-ngusap paha kananku.

Ada sesuatu yang bereaksi di dalam sana dan hal ini disadari oleh Medusa sendiri. Aku pria normal. Dan manusiawi bukan ... jika ada yang bereaksi atas tindakan Medusa ini.

Aku ingin menghindarinya, namun Medusa terus mendesakku. Dan akhirnya akupun menuruti keinginannya untuk bermalam di apartemen miliknya. Dan tentunya apa yang kami lakukan pasti sudah dapat tertebak.

.

.

.

Pagi hari aku sudah meninggalkan Medusa sendirian di dalam kamar apartemennya. Dia masih tampak tertidur pulas setelah bergelud denganku semalaman penuh.

Sungguh aku menyesal, namun aku terus didesak. Dan akhirnya harus kubuang sia-sia benih-benih kehidupan kepada orang yang salah.

Mengapa?

Karena aku melakukannya hanya sebatas menyalurkan hasrat dan nafsuku semata. Tak ada cinta di dalamnya. Hal inilah yang membuatku bertekad untuk segera menemukan tambatan hati. Tempat di mana aku dapat menyalurkan semua yang ada di dalam diriku ini.

Tetapi sayangnya, hingga saat ini aku belum dapat menemuinya. Dan tak ada waktu jika harus bergalau ria hanya untuk memikirkan hal itu. Karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus segera aku selesaikan.

Aku Gilgamesh, seorang pria yang mempunyai kewibawaan tinggi, ego yang tinggi dan pengaruh yang besar terhadap dunia _fashion_ di Jepang. Namun sial, aku masih melajang hingga saat ini.

Ah, sudahalah. Lupakan saja nasibku ini.

.

.

.

"Permisi, aku mengantarkan teh untukmu, Tuan."

Seorang karyawan perempuan menghidangkan secangkir teh di atas meja kerjaku. Dia seperti pernah aku temui sebelumnya. Namun karena kesibukkanku kala itu, aku tidak dapat memperhatikannya lebih lanjut.

Dia kemudian berlalu begitu saja dari hadapanku, tanpa sengaja aku teringat akan seorang gadis yang pernah memarahiku waktu itu.

 _Mungkinkah dia?_

Dia terus berlalu sementara aku masih berpikir—mengingat kembali kejadian yang pernah kualami.

 _Astaga! Dia itu kan ..._

Beberapa saat kemudian aku teringat, dan ingatanku begitu jelas. Sosok yang mengantarkan teh itu adalah dirinya. Yang kutemui tanpa sengaja di depan pintu masuk menuju lantai atap, di persimpangan jalan yang hampir kutabrak dan juga yang mengantarkan teh kepadaku merupakan sosok yang sama.

"Tunggu!" ucapku sedikit berteriak. Namun gadis itu sudah pergi dari ruang kerjaku.

"Gilgamesh-san."

Tiba-tiba pintu ruanganku kembali terbuka. Kupikir yang datang kembali adalah dirinya, ternyata Shirou yang datang ke ruang kerjaku sambil membawa beberapa laporan.

"Sepertinya kita kekurangan model, apakah kita harus mencari model baru untuk menghadiri acara di Paris nanti?"

Shirou duduk di depanku, mengajukan pertanyaannya. Seperti biasa, keputusan final ada di tanganku. Dan untuk memikirkan hal itu, aku harus melupakan sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi.

"Jika kita harus mengadakan seleksi, lebih baik mengambil orang dalam terlebih dahulu. Seandainya tidak ada yang sesuai dengan kriteria, mau tak mau kita harus menyewa orang luar," ucapku kepada Shirou tanpa banyak berbasa-basi.

Shirou pun menyetujui usulku. Ia kemudian segera bergerak cepat untuk mencari tambahan model. Namun dari sinilah awal mula kisah cintaku dimulai. Sebuah kisah yang tidak pernah aku sangka-sangka sebelumnya.

Aku penasaran dengannya, bertindak bodoh untuk mencari tahu tentangnya. Padahal aku dapat melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Namun di hadapannya aku tak mampu. Dia bagai magnet yang menarik dan mengunci tubuhku agar tidak dapat bergerak.

Merepotkan ya?

.

.

.

Hari demi hari terus terlewati. Shirou memimpin jalannya seleksi model yang akan mewakili perusahaan untuk berunjuk gigi di sebuah acara _fashion_ terbesar di Paris.

Entah mengapa, kali ini akupun ikut sibuk menilai para model yang mengikuti seleksi. Namun penglihatanku hanya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang pernah memarahiku kala itu.

Karena ingin lebih dekat dengannya, akupun memanggilnya agar segera masuk ke dalam ruang kerjaku. Dan ternyata ... dia lebih _hot_ dari apa yang kubayangkan.

My Office Girl!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yo, halo.

Perkenalkan aku author baru di dunia perfanfiksian. Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun demi kelangsungan fanfiksiku.

Terima kasih banyak.

Salam,

Dark Ryuuki


	2. Kick My Ass

Fate/Stay Night Disclaimer Type-Moon

Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang di-publish.

.

 **My Office Girl**

Romance, Humor, Drama, Family, and etc.

Rate : M

.

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, AT, AR. Typo (s), Miss-Type dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.

.

Chapter 2 Kick My Ass

.

.

Pintu ruangan kerjaku dibuka dari arah luar. Seorang model memasuki ruang kerjaku yang cukup luas dan juga nyaman. Kebetulan model ini mengenakan _dress_ yang cukup mini. Sekitar tujuh jari di atas lutut. Jujur saja, pikiranku sudah melayang ke mana-mana. Melihatnya saja membuatku menggigit bibir sendiri.

Ah, aku tidak mengerti akan perasaan yang sedang aku rasakan ini. Namun satu hal yang pasti, aku benar-benar ingin bercinta dengannya.

"Jadi ... kau yang terpilih saat audisi model?" tanyaku seraya berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Akupun memutarinya, berusaha untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Dan aroma parfum yang dia kenakan seakan menggoda diriku ini.

"Iya, Tuan."

Rasanya aku ingin tertawa saat mendengar dirinya memanggilku dengan sebutan _Tuan_.

Ah, yang benar saja. Aku yakin jika usiaku tak berbeda jauh darinya. Terlebih yang kudengar dari Shirou jika gadis yang berada di depanku ini adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir.

Hm ... benar-benar masih _fresh_ , bukan?

Aku melihatnya menunduk malu, sepertinya dia memang seorang gadis yang pemalu. Tapi tunggu! Bukannya dia pernah memarahiku?

Karena dia selalu menunduk—tidak berani menatapku, maka dapat aku pastikan jika dia belum menyadari siapa sebenarnya diriku. Hatiku serasa dag-dig-dug saat ingin menyentuhnya.

Akupun mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, kunaikkan sedikit wajahnya agar dapat menatap diriku.

"Halo, Sayang. Kita bertemu lagi," ucapku kepadanya saat kami saling bertatapan.

Sontak saja gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan saat mengetahui siapa sebenarnya diriku ini. Ia hampir terjatuh ke belakang. Namun aku segera menangkapnya. Dan dia pun berada di dalam dekapanku.

 _Ugh ... aku menyukai harum parfum yang dipakainya._

"Le-lepaskan aku."

Dia dengan seenaknya memintaku untuk segera melepaskannya. Padahal aku hampir saja mencium bibirnya yang berwarna _peach_ itu.

"Kau akan jatuh jika aku lepaskan. Kau mau?" tanyaku dengan nada yang lembut kepadanya.

Jujur saja, aku merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri. Baru kali ini aku mengawali bersikap lembut kepada seorang gadis. Biasanya mereka yang meminta—meronta untuk segera kujamah. Tapi berbeda dengan gadis yang sedang berada di dekapanku ini. Dia malah memintaku untuk melepas dekapan yang kuberikan.

"Tu-tuan ..."

Gadis ini kemudian memperbaiki posisinya. Lalu segera melepaskan diri dari pegangan tanganku.

"Ma-maaf, Tuan. Aku merasa telah berbuat kesalahan kepadamu."

 _Eehh..._

Tiba-tiba saja dia mengucapkan kata maaf kepadaku. Apa dia sudah menyadari siapa diriku yang sebenarnya? Atau permintaan maaf darinya hanyalah sebatas alibi dari rasa takut akan kupecat?

Aku seorang pengusaha, tentunya tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan suatu kesempatan. Akupun kemudian membuat sebuh perjanjian dengannya. Sebuah ikatan yang membuat dirinya sulit untuk lepas dariku.

 _You be mine, Arthuria ..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Keesokan harinya...**

"Hah! Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Arthuria terlihat menggerutu saat masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Hari ini dia sedang mengikuti ujian akhir di kampus kesayangannya itu. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya rasa lelah sedang menerjang jiwa dan raganya kala ini.

"Hai, Arthuria!"

Seorang gadis datang lalu menyapanya. Berpakaian _sweater_ merah panjang dengan rok hitam setinggi lutut dan juga sepatu pantofel hitam yang berhak tinggi.

"Rin," jawab Arthuria dengan nada yang malas.

"Hei, kau tampak tidak bersemangat seperti ini. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Arthuria?" tanya Rin kepada temannya yang terlihat kesal itu. Ia kemudian duduk di depan Arthuria.

"Hah ... entahlah ..."

Arthuria mengembuskan napasnya dengan kuat.

"Kau seperti memendam sesuatu beban yang berat, Arthuria. Benarkan?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Hu-um. Kau benar, Rin. Aku sedang terpedaya saat ini. Andai saja kehidupanku tidak seperti ini, mungkin aku dapat menghindarinya," keluh Arthuria kepada Rin.

"Heh ...? Menghindarinya? Siapakah yang kau maksud itu? Apakah Archer?"

"Arthuria! Rin!"

Baru saja dibicarakan oleh Rin, yang bersangkutan sudah datang. Pemuda bernama Archer itu kemudian masuk ke dalam kelas Arthuria sambil membawa sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan di belakang badannya.

 _Habislah aku._

Arthuria yang melihat kedatangan Archer seperti melihat sebuah musibah yang akan menerjangnya.

"Dia datang, Arthuria," bisik Rin kepada Arthuria.

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Arthuria dengan malas.

"Upss, apa aku mengganggu pembicaraan kalian?" tanya Archer kepada keduanya.

"Bukannya mengganggu lagi. Kau menghentikan pembicaraan kami, Archer!"

Rin berucap dengan nada kesal. Sepertinya ia tidak menyukai kedatangan Archer yang memotong pembicaraannya bersama Arthuria.

"Em, _gomen nee_. Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk memberikan ini kepada Arthuria."

Archer kemudian memberikan sesuatu yang telah ia bawa.

"Ap-apa?!"

Keduanya memasang wajah tersambar petir kala melihat Archer memberikan sesuatu kepada Arthuria. Sesuatu itu berbentuk bunga. Bunga yang sangat langka digunakan oleh seorang pria untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya kepada seorang wanita.

"Kau gila, ya!"

Rin pun akhirnya marah kala Archer tanpa permisi membawa bunga itu masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Archer sendiri tidak menyadari akan kesalahannya hingga tiba-tiba Arthuria mual-mual di hadapannya.

"Ar-archer! Jika kau ingin membunuhku, maka bukan begini caranya."

Arthuria segera bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu kemudian berjalan cepat keluar kelas. Meninggalkannya bersama Rin.

"Arthuria! Tunggu aku!"

Archer tampak bingung mengapa Arthuria pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Rin pun ikut bersuara sambil menutup kedua hidung dengan tangannya.

"Lain kali jika kau ingin memberikan bunga kepada Arthuria. Maka carilah bunga yang cantik dan juga harum. Jangan seperti ini, Archer! Kau malah membawakannya bunga bangkai. Dasar gila!"

Rin pun segera pergi—menjauh dari Archer. Dia tampak kesal dengan ulah Archer yang di luar batasan. Membawa bunga bangkai masuk ke dalam kelas lalu memberikannya kepada Arthuria.

Kira-kira gadis mana yang mau menerima pemberian bunga bangkai?

.

.

.

Ujian hari ini pun telah selesai dilaksanakan. Tampak Arthuria yang berjalan bersama Rin menuju ke arah gerbang kampusnya. Mereka berniat pulang bersama.

"Arthuria, jadi kau akan tetap menggantungkan perasaan Archer terhadapmu?" tanya Rin yang terlihat mendekap dua buah buku di dadanya dan membawa tas kuliah yang disampirkan pada pundak kirinya.

"Aku memang tidak mempunyai perasaan terhadapnya, Rin," ungkap Arthuria.

"Kasihan sekali dia. Tapi lebih kasihan dirimu, sih. Yang selalu mendapat kejutan tak terduga darinya."

Tiba-tiba saja Rin terkekeh kecil kala mengingat ulah Archer yang selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Arthuria. Namun selalu saja tidak membuahkan hasil melainkan Arthuria bertambah sungkan terhadap dirinya.

"Hah, hidup ini memang kadang tak adil. Baru beberapa minggu aku sudah mendapatkan kejutan yang baru."

Arthuria mengeluhkan nasibnya kepada Rin.

"Kejutan?"

"Iya."

"Apa itu?" tanya Rin kembali sambil menoleh ke Arthuria yang berjalan di sebelah kanannya.

"Aku terikat perjanjian dengan bosku," jawab Arthuria kesal.

"Wah?! Selamat ya, Arthuria. Akhirnya kau dapat menemukan tambatan hatimu."

"Apa?!"

"Maksudku ada seorang bos yang menyukaimu. Dan ini merupakan kabar baik yang harus segera kita rayakan. Bukan begitu ... Ar-ar-arthuria ..."

Rin terbata saat melihat wajah Arthuria yang sudah bertekuk dua belas dan berhenti berjalan bersamanya.

"Ar-arthuria. Ma-maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku membuat kesalahan."

Rin mengaku salah karena dengan seenaknya menyimpulkan tentang sesuatu yang Arthuria ceritakan.

"Rin!"

"Arthuria, maaf."

Rin pun memejamkan kedua matanya pertanda pasrah kala Arthuria berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ayo kita pulang!"

 _Ehhh_?

Rin tampak bingung kala Arthuria tidak melakukan sesuatu apapun terhadapnya. Padahal ia baru saja membuat kesalahan.

 _Aku pikir dia akan memukulku. Ternyata tidak. Kau baik hati sekali, Arthuria._

"Arthuria ... tunggu!"

Rin kemudian segera menyusul Arthuria yang sudah berjalan duluan di depannya.

Hubungan keduanya sangatlah dekat. Rin dan Arthuria merupakan teman akrab yang dibesarkan bersama oleh panti asuhan tempat mereka tinggal sewaktu kecil. Keduanya lalu berpisah saat berusia enam tahun dan dibesarkan oleh masing-masing orang tua asuh mereka.

Namun takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka saat berkuliah di kampus yang sama. Sehingga hubungan yang telah lama hilang itu kembali datang dan malah semakin bertambah erat. Mereka tak ayal bagai seorang kakak-beradik atau saudara sekandung.

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam spesial bagiku. Setelah membuat perjanjian dengannya aku bersepakat untuk bertemu di lantai satu sebuah hotel.

Eits, kalian jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dulu. Memangnya hotel selalu mencerminkan tempat yang beraura negatif ya? Hotel juga kan mempunyai restoran di dalamnya. Dan aku sudah memesan sebuah meja untuk makan malam bersama.

Entah mengapa aku mempunyai sebuah hasrat yang aku sendiri masih bingung untuk menjelaskannya. Mungkin saja bisa dikatakan aku tertarik dengannya.

"Maaf, aku datang terlambat."

Dia datang, mengenakan gaun berwarna biru setinggi lutut dengan _high heels_ berwarna _silver_. Sayangnya, gaun yang dipakainya begitu tertutup sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat belahan dadanya.

 _Sial!_

Aku menggerutu di dalam hati. Niat hati ingin melihat sesuatu yang indah, namun yang ia berikan masih saja tertutup bra.

Astaga, mengapa pikiranku menjadi sekotor ini. Mengapa saat melihatnya pikiranku menjadi abnormal. Dan menginginkan hal itu. Ya, harus aku akui jika aku ingin segera bercinta dengannya.

"Tak apa, duduklah."

Gadis itu pun lalu duduk di hadapanku. Tak lama pelayan restoran datang membawakan kami sebuah makanan pembuka.

"Silakan, Tuan, Nyonya."

Pramusaji itu begitu ramah. Namun yang kulihat dari wajah gadis ini malah seakan tidak menyukai pelayanan yang diberikan oleh pramusaji restoran.

"Hei, mengapa wajahmu seperti pohon palem begitu? Kau tidak menyukai makanan pembuka ini?" tanyaku dengan sikap yang angkuh.

Aku melihat dia masih berdiam diri—tak bergerak sedikitpun untuk mencicipi makanan pembuka ini.

"Oh, ayolah. Ini kencan pertama kita. Jangan kau rusak dengan wajah bertekuk seperti itu. Apa kau tidak ingat perjanjian yang telah kita sepakati?" ancamku kepadanya.

Arthuria menghela napasnya kala aku mengucapkan kata seperti itu. Aku tahu dia begitu kesal atas ucapanku. Namun tidak dapat membalasnya karena kami sudah terikat oleh perjanjian.

"Em, _ano_. Aku permiisi ke toilet sebentar," ucapnya kepadaku.

Akupun tidak dapat berbuat banyak—melarang dirinya untuk tidak pergi ke toilet kala ia meminta izin. Namun sepertinya kini giliran diriku yang kesal akan ulahnya.

Karena ... aku dibuat menunggu olehnya hingga satu jam berlalu begitu saja.

"Sial!"

Aku kesal—marah dan juga kecewa. Aku merasa dipermainkan olehnya. Aku mencoba bertanya kepada _security_ hotel, apakah ada seorang gadis bergaun biru yang keluar dari restoran hotel ini? _Security_ itu malah menjawab sekitar lima puluh menit yang lalu ada seorang gadis yang keluar sendirian dari dalam restoran hotel.

Arrggh! Aku benar-benar kesal dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Aku segera membayar makanan pembuka itu. Lalu beranjak menuju parkiran hotel. Dalam rasa kesal yang menjadi-jadi.

Sesampainya di parkiran hotel, akupun segera masuk ke dalam mobilku lalu melajukannya, berharap masih dapat menemukan dirinya.

Aku kesal, merasa dipermainkan. Tapi terlintas di pikiranku jika ada kata-kata dariku yang telah menyakiti hatinya, hingga ia harus melarikan diri dari kencan pertama ini.

"Shirou, berikan aku alamat rumah Arthuria."

Aku menelepon Shirou malam-malam hanya untuk menanyakan alamat rumah gadis itu. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal untuk orang sepertiku. Namun rasa itu terus berkecamuk di dalam pikiranku.

Aku penasaran—sangat penasaran dengannya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Gilgamesh diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang gadis. _Office girl_ pula.

"Awas kau, Arthuria!"

Aku melajukan mobilku menuju alamat yang diberikan oleh Shirou. Aku ingin segera melampiaskan rasa kesal ini kepadanya. Aku sudah tidak mempedulikan diriku lagi sebagai seorang pimpinannya. Yang aku inginkan hanya melampiaskan rasa kesal ini dan membalas dendam atas perlakuannya terhadapku.

Dan mobilku terus saja melaju dengan cepat menuju ke alamat tujuan yang diberikan oleh Shirou, sepupuku.

.

.

.

"Menyebalkan!"

"Arthuria—"

"Aku kesal, Rin! Dia memperlakukan diriku seenak jidatnya sendiri. Bagaimana jika kau menjadi aku?!"

Arthuria melemparkan gaun yang ia pakai saat bertemu dengan Gilgamesh. Kala ini ia tengah berada di dalam kamar Rin.

"Mungkin ini ujian bagimu. Bersabarlah. Sekeras-kerasnya pimpinan, aku yakin jika dia masih mempunyai sisi hati yang lunak."

Rin berusaha menenangkan sahabat karibnya akan permasalahan yang sedang terjadi.

"Lalu mengenai perjanjianmu itu. Aku pikir tidak ada salahnya jika kau mencoba untuk menuruti kemauannya. Selain kau mendapatkan uang lebih, posisi pekerjaanmu akan lebih baik dari yang sekarang ini."

Rin memberikan nasehatnya kepada Arthuria.

Arthuria berpikir sejenak. Membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Rin kepadanya. Apa susahnya untuk mencobanya terlebih dahulu.

"Mungkin egoku saja yang tidak mau mengalah, Rin. Terima kasih, kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

Arthuria tersenyum, mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Rin lalu memeluknya. Sebuah pelukan hangat dari seorang sahabat mampu memberikan rasa nyaman di tengah hati yang gundah-gulana.

Rin pun membalasnya sambil tersenyum. Mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk mencari angin segar di taman yang berada di dekat rumah.

.

.

.

Keduanya berjalan bersama menuju ke sebuah taman. Tak lama sebuah mobil tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di samping mereka.

"Arthuria!"

Seorang pemuda membuka kaca mobilnya lalu memanggil Arthuria. Arthuria pun menoleh karena merasa namanya dipanggil. Namun ia terkejut saat melihat sosok pemuda yang berada di dalam mobil itu.

"Ka-kau ..."

Arthuria terbata kala melihat sosok pemuda yang memanggil dirinya itu.

"Arthuria, kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Rin kepada Arthuria.

Rin tampak khawatir, ia takut jika pemuda yang memanggil Arthuria adalah sosok bos yang diceritakan oleh temannya itu. Sedangkan Arthuria terlihat terdiam tidak bersuara.

 _Semoga saja bukan._

Rin tampak belum siap untuk melihat keributan yang akan terjadi di hadapan kedua matanya. Hatinya begitu was-was kali ini. Namun senyuman dari sosok pemuda yang keluar dari dalam mobil itu mampu menghipnotis Rin.

Pemuda itu terlihat tergesa-gesa saat berjalan mendekat ke Arthuria dan juga Rin.

Rin yang tidak tahu-menahu akan sosok pemuda yang berada di hadapannya, berusaha menyadarkan Arthuria dari lamunannya. Dengan cara yang unik, seperti anak kecil. Yaitu dengan menarik-narik ujung _sweater_ biru yang Arthuria pakai.

Siapakah sosok pemuda itu?

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Jealous

Fate/Stay Night Disclaimer Type-Moon

Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang di-publish.

.

 **My Office Girl**

Romance, Humor, Drama, Family, and etc.

Rate : M

.

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, AT, AR. Typo (s), Miss-Type dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.

.

Chapter 3 Jealous

.

.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Arthuria dan juga Rin dengan membiaskan senyuman yang menawan. Baru kali ini Arthuria melihat pemuda tersebut berpakaian non-formal yang membuat Arthuria terpukau.

"Arthuria … tadi Gilgamesh meneleponku dan mencarimu. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Pemuda itu adalah Shirou. Ia tampak begitu bersimpatik terhadap sesuatu yang berkenaan dengan Gilgamesh. Ia merasa bertanggung jawab terhadap hal-hal yang terjadi pada sepupunya itu, termasuk untuk urusan pribadi.

Arthuria yang masih melamun karena terpesona melihat ketampanan Shirou, membuat Rin Tohsaka terpaksa mencubit temannya itu.

"Aw!"

Seketika Arthuria pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Rin … sakit tahu!"

Ia menoleh ke arah Rin sambil berbisik dan hal itulah yang membuat Shirou tertawa kecil.

 _Astaga … senyuman pemuda ini._

Rin tak mau kalah dengan Arthuria, ia pun ikut memandangi Shirou hingga harus berkali-kali menelan ludahnya sendiri. Siapa yang tidak terpesona akan keramah-tamahan Shirou? Mungkin hanya Gilgamesh seorang.

"Bagaimana, Arthuria?" tanya Shirou kembali.

"Em, bagaimana apanya ya? Em, aku tidak mendengarkan dengan jelas."

Arthuria tampak gagap menanggapi pertanyaan dari Shirou.

"Hei, Arthuria. Dia memintamu untuk berbicara dengannya sebentar. Kau masih belum paham juga apa?" tanya Rin sambil berbisik kepada Arthuria.

"Oh, begitu—"

"Sudah, sana! Aku pulang saja. Aku tunggu kau di rumah ya?" Rin menyela.

"Tap-tapi, Rin—"

"Sudah tak apa. Baiklah, aku permisi dulu."

Rin kemudian membungkukkan badannya, berpamitan kepada Shirou. Shirou pun menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

Ada rasa sedikit kesal di diri Rin kala Arthuria tidak memperkenalkan siapa pemuda yang menyapa dirinya. Namun Rin berusaha bersikap biasa-biasa saja dan mencoba mengerti serta bersabar, mungkin belum tiba saja waktunya untuk mengetahui siapa pemuda tersebut. Dan dari mana asal-usulnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Arthuria bersama Shirou tiba di taman yang tak jauh dari tempat pertemuan mereka. Taman itu terletak di pinggir jalan, cukup besar dengan pancuran air yang tersorot cahaya yang berwarna-warni. Banyak pemuda dan pemudi yang singgah sesaat di taman itu hanya untuk melepas lelah atau memandangi langit malam.

Arthuria lalu duduk bersama Shirou di sebuah kursi kayu yang ada di taman itu. Kursi panjang dengan sandaran tubuh di belakang. Membuat keduanya dapat sedikit merelaksasikan suasana.

"Maaf jika aku harus menginterogasimu, Arthuria. Namun urusan Gilgamesh adalah urusanku juga. Aku sudah dipercayakan oleh ayahnya untuk membantu segala permasalahan yang ada pada diri Gilgamesh," tutur Shirou kepada Arthuria.

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Aku merasa aku tidak salah menerimamu untuk bekerja di perusahaan pamanku ini. Kau banyak membuat perubahan yang baik dalam kinerja operasional perusahaan. Termasuk perubahan sikap Gilgamesh."

Shirou tampak terkekeh kala mengingat sikap Gilgamesh yang mau turun tangan langsung saat pemilihan model dari karyawan perusahaannya sendiri. Tidak seperti biasanya Gilgamesh rela menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk mendapatkan beberapa tambahan model untuk diikutsertakan di ajang _fashion_ terkemuka di Paris pada tiga minggu mendatang.

"Em, maaf. Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Arthuria yang tampak bingung.

"Oh, tidak. Kau tidak salah Arthuria, mungkin saja Gilgamesh yang salah."

"Mengapa bisa begitu?" tanya Arthuria lagi.

"Hm, itu …."

Sejenak Shirou mengingat kembali mengapa Gilgamesh dapat dikatakan salah di pandangan matanya.

"Mungkin dia menyimpan sebuah rasa kepadamu," jawab Shirou sambil menoleh ke arah Arthuria yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Rasa?"

"Iya. Aku merasa hal itu mulai terjadi padanya. Tapi ini hanya sebatas praduga saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan hal ini."

Shirou tersenyum kala menutup ucapannya. Ia lalu beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau mau es krim, Arthuria? Kubelikan ya?"

Shirou memang baik hatinya. Ia tidak ingin bertangan hampa kala berbicara dengan Arthuria. Iapun membelikan Arthuria es krim _cone_ rasa vanilla dengan toping cokelat di atasnya. Mereka lalu memakan es krim itu bersama di taman kota.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, ternyata Gilgamesh melihat keduanya dari seberang jalan taman. Betapa kesal dirinya kala mengetahui jika Shirou sudah mencuri _star_ t-nya terlebih dahulu.

"Sial!"

Ia tampak kesal. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Sudah ditinggalkan seenaknya oleh Arthuria dan kini ia melihat Arthuria tengah berduaan bersama sepupunya. Mungkin pribahasa yang tepat untuk mewakilkan keadaannya saat ini adalah … _niat memakan durian malah memakan kulitnya_.

Ya, sepertinya Gilgamesh harus menahan suatu rasa yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya kala ini. Tentunya sambil menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membahasnya bersama Shirou dan juga Arthuria.

.

.

.

Aku masih merasa kesal atas kejadian semalam. Hari Minggu ini kulalui dengan bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur. Tak seperti biasanya aku begini. Namun entah mengapa rasa malas itu menerjangku setelah melihat kejadian tadi malam.

Di dalam kamarku yang cukup luas dan juga fasilitas yang memadai, membuatku betah berlama-lama di tempat tidur. Jika lapar datang, aku tinggal menyeduh mie saja. Dan jika ingin berendam tinggal menggerakkan kaki menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarku ini.

Hidupku tidak kekurangan sedikit apapun. Apa yang kumau bisa kudapat dengan mudah. Tapi entah mengapa semenjak kejadian tadi malam membuatku merasa jika aku ini hanya pria gagal yang kalah dengan sepupuku sendiri.

Ah, sialan memang!

Aku harus mengalami apa yang dinamakan rasa cemburu hanya karena melihat dia bersama sepupuku. Apakah sifat _yandere_ itu mulai ada di dalam jiwaku?

Entahlah…

Aku hanya mengikuti alurnya saja. Mau dibawa ke mana semua ini.

"Tuan Muda …."

Pelayan rumahku mengetuk pintu kamarku dua kali. Memanggilku dari luar agar aku segera membukakan pintu kamar. Tapi aku masih malas untuk bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Ada apa?!" tanyaku dari dalam.

"Tuan, ada tamu untuk Anda hari ini. Nona Sakura Matou ingin segera bertemu."

Pelayanku menyebutkan jika ada tamu yang ingin menemui diriku dan itu adalah Sakura, gadis yang dijodohkan untukku.

Astaga, aku lupa memberitahu jika aku sudah dijodohkan oleh ayahku dengan seorang kembang desa.

Ya, Sakura Matou adalah seorang kembang desa di tempat ayahku tinggal sekarang ini. Menurut ayahku, Sakura sangat baik dan juga cantik. Terlebih postur tubuh gadis ini dapat memperbaiki keturunan di keluargaku. Kalian tahu mengapa? Itu karena Sakura memiliki dada yang cukup besar. Tidak seperti Arthuria si _office girl_ itu!

Hah … lagi-lagi aku mengingat dirinya yang sudah membuatku kesal setengah mati. Entah mengapa aku malah merasa tertarik dengan gadis berdada rata sepertinya.

"Tunggu sepuluh menit lagi aku akan keluar!" teriakku dari dalam kamar.

"Baik, Tuan."

Tak lama pelayanku itu pergi dari depan kamarku, akupun segera merapikan diri untuk menemui Sakura di ruang tamu. Tidak mungkin kan jika aku menemuinya hanya dengan memakai celana dalam berwarna kuning ini?

Ya, saking malasnya aku hanya memakai celana dalam sambil menonton televisi.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian…**

Aku menemui Sakura di ruang tamu rumahku. Tapi setelah melihat penampilannya yang sekarang, bukan main alangkah terkejutnya aku. Bagaimana aku tidak terkejut, yang kulihat sekarang ini bukanlah seorang kembang desa, melainkan seorang kembang kota. Mengapa aku berkata demikian? Karena Sakura sudah mengenakan pakaian yang ke barat-baratan. Kaus tanpa lengan dan rok mini serta _high_ _heels_ berwarna hitam.

Astaga … mengapa bisa jadi begini? Apakah dia berniat untu menggodaku?

"Ehem!"

Akupun berdehem memecahkan keheningan. Sontak saja Sakura menoleh ke arahku yang datang.

"Gilgamesh-nii," sebutnya dengan lembut.

"Sakura, mengapa kau menjadi seperti ini?" tanyaku blak-blakan.

"Seperti ini? Apa yang dimaksud adalah cara berpakaianku?" tanyanya polos.

"Ya, apalagi," jawabku sambil berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Akupun kemudian duduk di depannya. Tak lama pelayan rumahku menyuguhkan hidangan khas ala rumahku ini. Teh maca dan juga kue brownies kukus. Tapi mungkin tidak hanya di rumahku hidangan semacam ini dapat ditemukan di mana-mana.

"Maafkan aku, Gilgamesh-nii. Aku hanya ingin agar kau lebih tertarik denganku. Maka dari itu, aku merubah penampilanku saat ini," jawabnya sambil tertunduk malu.

Astaga, ternyata benar. Semua perubahan pada dirinya hanya untuk membuatku tertarik.

Aku jadi bingung, bagaimana ya cara menjelaskannnya jika aku sudah terbiasa melihat banyak gadis bertelanjang dada. Sehingga hal yang demikian malah membuatku memandangnya biasa-biasa saja. Tapi aku masih bingung mengatakan hal ini kepadanya. Aku takut menyakiti hati dan perasaannya yang masih murni.

 _Tuhan … tolong aku …._

"Em, Sakura. Sebenarnya aku lebih menyukai seorang gadis yang apa adanya saja. Menurutku … itu lebih terlihat natural. Ya, natural atau alami. Jika kau seperti ini … aku rasa malah terkesan dipaksakan. Bisakah … bisakah kau hanya menjadi dirimu saja, Sakura?"

Haduh, aku terpaksa harus mengatakannya walau dengan terbata-bata. Jika tidak kukatakan aku khawatir akan lebih membahayakan bagi dirinya. Karena … karena singa dalam sangkar ini akan berontak dan meminta untuk segera keluar dari kandangnya.

Hahaha, bahasaku mungkin terlalu kamuflase bagi kalian. Tapi bagaimana ya, hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa kutuangkan dalam ceritaku ini.

"Begitu, ya? Baiklah, Gilgamesh-nii. Aku akan merubah penampilanku di hadapanmu."

Aku tahu jika Sakura bersedih atas apa yang telah kukatakan. Tapi semua ini demi kebaikan dirinya. Ya, walau itu terkesan menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Hari demi haripun kulalui. Seperti biasa, aku menjadi seorang Gilgamesh yang angkuh dan juga berwibawa di hadapan para karyawanku. Tapi di hari ini, Kamis pukul dua siang waktu Tokyo dan sekitarnya, aku sudah tak tahan untuk memanggil Arthuria agar segera menghadapku. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kubahas bersamanya.

Tak sulit bagiku hanya untuk membuat seorang _office girl_ menghadapku. Hanya selang tiga menit, kini Arthuria sudah berada di hadapanku.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku memanggilmu, Arthuria?" tanyaku kepadanya yang duduk di hadapanku.

"Tidak, Tuan," jawabnya singkat.

Sungguh kesal hatiku saat Arthuria tidak menyadari apa kesalahan yang telah dia perbuat kepadaku. Rasanya aku ingin segera mengurungnya dalam suatu ruangan dan ku _habisi_ dia dengan semua kegagahan yang kupunya.

Ya, aku ingin membuatnya sulit berjalan setelah kupaksa bergelut denganku … tiga hari tiga malam tanpa henti.

"Ini!"

Aku kemudian memberikannya sebuah map. Dan di dalam map itu berisi perjanjian yang telah kubuat bersama dengan dirinya. Akupun beranjak dari dudukku, kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Perjanjian kita yang pertama adalah kau harus menuruti apa permintaanku. Tentunya jika kau tidak ingin dipecat karena telah berkata kasar kepadaku waktu itu. Ya … aku sih hanya mengingatkan saja kepada dirimu."

Aku masih bersikap angkuh di hadapannya karena aku merasa sangat malu jika harus menurunkan egoku di hadapan seorang _office girl._

"Apa kau sadar jika belum memenuhi perjanjian ini dan malah membuat masalah yang baru. Meninggalkanku sendiri di dalam restoran hotel. Apa kau ingat?!"

Aku sedikit berteriak di kata yang terakhir, berharap dia dapat mengerti apa keinginanku.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Tuan."

Hanya kata-kata itu yang terucap dari mulutnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku seperti kehilangan jati diriku saat berbicara panjang lebar, namun hanya dibalas dengan singkat.

 _Sialan!_

Aku menggerutu dalam hatiku sambil berpikir bagaimana cara agar aku dapat membuatnya bertekuk lutut di hadapanku ini? Ya, aku ingin membuatnya tidak dapat lepas dari diriku. Dan selalu memohon untuk kujamah setiap malam.

Pikiran kotor itu mulai terbesit di dalam benakku ini. Astaga, geregetan. Amat sangat geregetan dengan sikapnya.

 _Awas kau, Arthuria!_

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan ya! Baiklah, gajimu bulan ini kutunda. Jika kau ingin mengambil gajimu, maka datanglah ke alamat ini."

Aku kemudian menuliskan sebuah alamat untuk dirinya. Alamat itu berisi sebuah tempat yang belum pernah kukunjungi namun yang kudengar pemandangannya sangat bagus. Aku berniat ke sana bersama Arthuria dan _menghabisinya_. Rasa kesal ini sungguh tidak dapat tertahan lagi.

 _Liat saja nanti, aku akan menghukummu._

Arthuria menerima alamat itu. Sepertinya ia tidak tahu di mana lokasi yang kumaksudkan.

"Nanti aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu saja," ucapku menutup pembicaraan.

Daripada berlama-lama melihat dirinya dan itu membuatku kesal. Maka kuputuskan untuk menyudahi saja percakapan ini.

Benar-benar merepotkan berhadapan dengan seorang wanita.

.

.

.

Waktu yang dinantikan telah tiba. Akhirnya tiba saatnya bagiku untuk segera berperang dengan gadis yang menjengkelkan ini. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Arthuria.

Aku kini tengah menunggu di depan rumahnya, sengaja aku berdandan ala Korea agar dia tertarik padaku. Rambut sengaja kusisir ke depan dan memakai anting di telinga kiriku. Berharap dia akan menyukai penampilan baruku ini. Tak lupa aku memakai parfum yang katanya dapat membangkitkan gairah lawan jenis yang menciumnya. Semua sudah kupersiapkan matang-matang.

Eh, itu dia datang. Mengenakan _dress_ berwarna biru langit yang tampak transparan. Astaga ... apa dia sudah mengerti akan maksud diriku?

Dan entah mengapa aku melihat dadanya sedikit berisi malam ini. Aku jadi penasaran itu dada asli atau palsu. Ah, kita liat saja nanti. Aku akan mengobrak-abrik dirinya.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. You Be Mine

Fate/Stay Night Disclaimer Type-Moon

Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang di-publish.

.

 **My Office Girl**

Romance, Humor, Drama, Family, and etc.

Rate : M

.

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, AT, AR. Typo (s), Miss-Type dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.

.

Chapter 4 You Be Mine

.

.

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga, Arthuria."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang duduk di sampingku. Kulihat aura wajahnya dari ekor mataku. Kemudian dengan segera aku melajukan mobilku menuju suatu tempat yang telah aku persiapkan untuk berdua dengannya.

Sepertinya, aku tidak sia-sia berdandan ala Korea saat ini. Arthuria terlihat begitu kagum terhadap diriku. Mungkin memang akunya saja yang tampan, aslinya. Sehingga tak henti-hentinya membuat dia selalu mencuri pandang ke arahku. Terlebih parfum yang kukenakan begitu membangkitkan gairah kencannya.

Haha, sepertinya malam ini aku akan mendapatkannya. Ya, mendapatkan sesuatu yang telah lama kuimpikan. Upss! Sepertinya aku harus jujur kali ini. Aku begitu penasaran dengan Arthuria hingga aku memimpikannya. Sekali lagi kutekankan jika perasaan yang sedang bergelora tidak memandang apapun.

Hmm….

.

.

.

Setibanya di tempat yang dituju, aku kemudian segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Arthuria. Sebagai tanda penghormataknku kepada seorang ratu. Hmm, maksudku kepada seorang wanita yang sebentar lagi akan kugauli.

Aku tahu jika Arthuria sedikit risih dengan sikapku yang bertolak belakang dengan kehidupanku sehari-hari. Tersirat dari wajahnya yang seperti menahan kaget. Ya, untung saja hanya rasa terkejut yang Arthuria tahan—tidak angin dalam tubuhnya. Jika dia melakukannya di depanku, secara otomatis aku akan _ilfeel_ kepadanya.

Baiklah sekarang kami sudah mengambil kunci sebuah pondok. Kami segera bergegas menuju ke pondok tersebut.

Pondok yang dimaksud di sini adalah sebuah ruangan yang terdiri dari ruang tamu, kamar tidur, kamar mandi dan dapur yang berada dalam satu pintu masuk. Hm ... mirip seperti apartemen tetapi beda tempatnya saja. Kebetulan aku mendapat pondok yang berada di lantai dua, sehingga pemandangan pantai itu dapat kulihat dengan sempurna.

"Masuklah, Arthuria."

Lagi-lagi aku membukakan pintu pondok untuknya dan dia hanya tersenyum ke arahku. Aku jadi berpikir ulang, sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Apa dia merencanakan sesuatu untuk membuatku kesal lagi? Atau dia sudah belajar teori terlebih dahulu sebelum mempraktekkannya bersamaku?

Ah, entahlah…

"Gilgamesh-sama. Apakah di ruangan ini ada hantunya?"

Tiba-tiba saja dia berkata demikian yang membuatku merinding seketika.

"Mengapa kau bertanya demikian, apa kau berniat menakutiku?!" tanyaku kesal.

"Takut? Jadi Anda takut dengan hantu?"

"Eh! Tidak-tidak! Aku hanya bertanya kepadamu." _Aduh, gawat jika dia tahu kebenaran tentangku._

Entah mengapa aku jadi khawatir jika Arthuria akan mengerjaiku. Pastinya dia berpikir jika aku ini takut dengan hantu. Padahal … memang benar.

Duh…aduh…

.

.

.

 **Sepuluh menit kemudian…**

Setelah kami beristirahat dan minum teh sebentar, kami kemudian berdiri di teras kamar yang menghadap ke arah laut. Kami kemudian bercengkrama tentang pekerjaan, awalnya. Namun, akhirnya kami malah membahas hal-hal yang berbau ke arah _sana_.

Aku pun bingung mengapa bisa menjadi seperti ini. Tapi aku terus saja menikmati dan mendengarkan segala penjelasan darinya. Yang kupikirkan jika dia lebih mengetahui teori daripada aku. Tapi aku mempunyai keyakinan jika praktek belum pernah dia lakukan. Biasanya sih seperti itu, pintar berteori tapi nihil di praktek. Pintar di praktek tapi sulit untuk berteori. Contohnya saja aku, tidak ingin berlama-lama berteori, inginnya langsung saja praktek.

"Arthuria, maukah kau mengajariku?" pancingku kepadanya.

"Mengajarimu?"

"Iya, Arthuria. Aku rasa aku tidak tahu banyak tentang wanita. Bisa kau tunjukkan di bagian mana yang kau maksud?"

Lagi-lagi aku mencoba membuat dirinya menyerah. Aku terus mendesaknya untuk memberi tahu padaku. Namun, sepertinya Arthuria sedikit kebingungan dengan apa yang kumaksud. Dan untuk menekankan maksudku, aku segera berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apakah benar yang kau maksud adalah telinga?"

Aku kemudian memegang telinganya dengan lembut. Kuusap perlahan dengan ujung jariku. Sontak Arthuria terkejut dan ingin lari dariku, namun segera kutahan tubuhnya itu.

"Em, Gilgamesh-sama. Ini terasa aneh bagiku," ucapnya yang seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Aneh? Bagimana dengan ini, Arthuria?"

"Ah!"

Tiba-tiba saja Arthuria berteriak kala aku mencium tengkuk lehernya sambil memegangi kedua lengannya yang berada di depanku.

"Gilgamesh-Sama, ini …."

Aku tahu jika Arthuria mulai menikmati permainanku. Suaranya mulai serak, seperti menahan hasrat yang perlahan muncul pada dirinya. Aku pun tidak ingin kalah darinya. Aku terus saja menciumi tengkuk lehernya dengan tangan kanan yang mulai meraba-raba daerah sekitar payudaranya itu.

"Emmmhh…"

Akhirnya desahan tertahan itu terdengar di telingaku. Arthuria tidak mampu lari lagi dari cengkramanku ini. Aku berhasil membuatnya _menyerah_.

Dalam keadaan yang seperti ini, sejenak aku menghentikan aktivitas nakalku kepadanya dan memberikan jeda waktu untuknya bernapas. Aku pun kembali ke tempatku berdiri dan kulihat wajah Arthuria yang memerah, mungkin karena dia malu,

"Gilgamesh-sama …."

Suaranya sangat serak dan mendayu, sepertinya Arthuria menginginkan hal yang lebih daripada ini.

"Apakah itu yang kau maksud, Arthuria?"

Aku pun bertanya kepadanya, apakah benar yang dimaksud _fore play_ itu seperti ini? Tetapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Arthuria malah berlari menjauh dariku.

"Arthuria!"

Sontak saja aku mengejarnya. Aku takut jika dia akan lari lagi dariku.

"Arthuria, tunggu!"

Aku segera mengejarnya, menahan tangannya agar tidak pergi dariku.

"Arthuria, maafkan aku. Jika hal yang kulakukan tadi membuatmu marah," ucapku kepadanya.

Ya, bagaimanapun sepertinya aku memang harus meminta maaf kepadanya akan sikapku yang tadi.

Arthuria masih enggan menghadap ke arahku, sedangkan tangan kanannya kutahan agar dia tidak lari lagi. Ya, Arthuria suka lari-lari dari diriku ini. Apakah aku memang sangat menakutkan baginya?

"Gilgamesh-sama. Apakah … apakah aku boleh meminta sesuatu kepadamu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Sesuatu?"

"Iya."

Arthuria kemudian berbalik menghadap ke arahku.

"Bisakah kau memberikan hatimu kepadaku?"

 **JLEB**

 **TARRR**

Sontak saja aku terkejut bukan main kala dirinya bertanya demikian. Aku syok! Seperti berada di alam mimpi. Apakah benar yang dia ucapkan tadi? Apakah benar dia bertanya demikian?

 _Hati? Dia meminta hatiku?_

Astaga….

Jelas saja aku akan memberikannya. Tanpa harus dia mempertanyakannya terlebih dahulu.

Tapi tunggu! Apakah ini hanya sebuah jebakkan untukku? Atau dia hanya memancing diriku? Ah! Rasa trauma karena sering dibuat kesal olehnya membuatku selalu berpikiran buruk tentangnya. Mungkinkah dia hanya mengerjaiku saja?

"Arthuria, apa … apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" tanyaku malu-malu.

"Gilgamesh-sama. Maafkan jika aku telah lancang kepadamu. Aku―"

"Arthuria …."

Sejenak kudekati dirinya, kubelai lembut wajahnya. Dan kuusap ahoge yang berada di atas kepalanya itu. Kupandang dalam-dalam wajah Arthuria yang tengah merona malu di hadapanku.

"Arthuria, kau ternyata tidak mengesalkan seperti yang kubayangkan. Jika kau ingin meminta hatiku, maka akan kuberikan. Tapi kau harus berjanji kepadaku untuk tidak lari lagi."

Entah setan apa yang merasukiku saat ini. Aku dapat berkata puitis di hadapannya. Astaga, aku tidak menyangka sikapku dapat berubah di hadapannya. Biasanya aku tidak perlu banyak berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu, para wanita yang selalu memulainya tanpa perlu kuberi aba-aba. Namun, dengan Arthuria sangat berbeda. Aku merasakan nafsuku terbalut kasih sayang terhadapnya.

"Gilgamesh-sama. Aku lelah seharian ini. Bisakah kau temani aku tidur?" tanyanya lagi.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi aku pun mengiyakannya. Kami kemudian menuju kamar tidur lalu merebahkan diri bersama. Yang membuat aku semakin terheran, kami tidak melakukan apapun di atas tempat tidur. Arthuria hanya berbaring di sisi kananku dan merebahkan kepalanya di dadaku hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya…**

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Kami pun terbangun dari tidur yang lelap. Aku merasa jika hari ini adalah hari terbaikku karena aku dapat bersama Arthuria. Perlahan bias kegelapan hati mulai tersingkap dan memunculkan kilauan perasaan yang tak dapat diungkapkan. Aku menyayanginya bukan mencintainya.

"Ayo, cepat bangun!"

Kudengar dia berseru kepadaku sambil membuka tirai jendela kamar. Tampaknya hari ini Arthuria mulai dapat membuka dirinya kepadaku.

"Hooaaammmm. Kau sudah bangun?" tanyaku sambil beranjak dari tidur.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berenang, cepat bergegas! Kutunggu di bawah," ucapnya lalu pergi begitu saja.

Entah mengapa aku merasa jika aku sudah dekat dengannya. Aku tersenyum kecil karena tidak menyangka jika aku dapat menahan hasrat terhadap dirinya. Dan aku merasa perasaan sayang itu lebih kepada ingin menjaga dan melindungi, ketimbang hanya sebagai pelampiasan nafsu sesaat.

Aku pun segera melepas pakaianku dan hanya meninggalkan _boxer_ hitam lalu segera menuju ke lantai bawah. Dan kulihat di sana Arthuria tengah menyewa ban renang. Tapi hanya satu.

Aku hanya melihatnya memakai tengtop putih dengan bra hitam yang samar-samar. Dan juga celana hawai yang sangat pendek, bermotif bunga-bunga.

Aku pun mendekat kepadanya dan menanyakan kenapa tidak menyewa dua ban saja. Dan jawabnnya membuatku berdecik kagum.

"Kita harus berhemat, Gilgamesh-sama. Satu pun cukup untuk berdua."

Astaga …. Baru kali ini kudapati gadis seperti dia. Biasanya yang lain selalu meminta ini dan itu setelah bermalam denganku. Tapi tidak untuk Arthuria, dia malah mengajariku untuk berhemat.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut denganmu saja," jawabku sambil menunduk malu.

Penyewa peralatan renang itu lalu menuliskan bon kami. Di tempat ini kami menggunakannya terlebih dahulu, sedangkan untuk pembayaran akan ditotal belakangan saat kita akan _check out_ dari pondok.

Setelahnya, kami segera berlari ke pantai. Namun aku ditinggalkan begitu saja. Tanpa malu, Arthuria segera menyeburkan diri ke dalam air laut yang saat ini sedang pasang karena masih pagi.

 **JBURRRR**

Kulihat dia begitu bahagia saat bermain air laut. Dan saat itulah muncul perasaan bahagia yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Aku merasa senang karena telah membuat Arthuria bahagia. Aneh, ya? Tapi itulah yang kurasa.

"Gilgamesh-sama! Cepat kemari!"

Dia berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku agar segera mendekat ke arahnya. Dalam posisi tubuh yang belum sarapan pagi, aku hanya dapat menuruti kemauannya. Aku pun segera berlari ke arahnya dan kami pun bermain air laut bersama. Berenang bersama, berkejaran di dalam air hingga tiba saat aku menggendongnya ke tepi pantai.

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang indah untukku.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 09.00 pagi waktu sekitarnya…**

"Arthuria …."

"Hm?"

"Mengapa kau mau menjadi seorang _office girl,_ padahal kan pekerjaan itu sangat tidak pantas untukmu."

Saat ini aku sedang menyisiri rambutnya. Kami baru saja selesai mandi, setelah bermain di pantai. Rambutnya kusisir dengan perlahan hingga ke ujung. Rambut yang warnanya sama denganku, berwarna kuning.

"Aku rasa selama pekerjaan itu tidak merugikan orang lain, maka kita tidak perlu berkecil hati. Lagipula aku membutuhkannya untuk membayar biaya ujian terakhirku."

Arthuria mulai mengungkapkan siapa dirinya kepadaku.

"Bagaimana jika aku membantumu?" tawarku kepadanya.

Seketika itu juga, Arthuria menoleh ke arahku. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

 _Astaga … apakah ini saatnya?_

Aku bergumam dalam hati, merasa jika sesuatu akan segera terjadi kepada kami.

"Kau mau membantuku?" tanyanya yang ternyata dia kemudian mendorongku ke tempat tidur.

"Em-iya, apakah aku membuatmu marah?"

Dia semakin dekat ke arahku. Aku seperti ingin diperkosa olehnya. Arthuria mendorong tubuhku hingga jatuh di atas kasur. Lalu dia pun berjalan merangkak di atas tubuhku.

"Gilgamesh-sama,"

Sekarang dia telah berada di atas tubuhku. Berbicara, mengucap namaku begitu lembut. Dan sebagai lelaki normal, tentunya ada yang bereaksi atas sikapnya ini.

"Ar-arthu-ria."

Aku terbata karena tidak mampu membalas tatapan matanya yang menuju ke arahku. Tak seperti biasanya aku merasa malu hingga harus kupalingkan wajahku darinya. Namun, Arthuria memegang wajahku agar tetap menghadap kepadanya. Dan….

"Mmmh…"

Kurasakan sesuatu yang sangat lembut menyentuh bibirku. Harum napas itu mulai terasa di saraf-saraf yang berada di rongga hidungku. Arthuria menciumku dengan lembut dan penuh penghayatan. Dia berulang kali menekan bibirnya ke bibirku, menimbulkan sensasi yang tidak dapat aku ucapkan.

Aku masih bertahan, diam dan tidak banyak bergerak. Kubiarkan Arthuria melakukan apa yang dia inginkan kepadaku. Kubiarkan bibirku diciuminya, diemutnya dan sesekali dihisapnya kecil-kecil.

 _Arthuria …._

Hatiku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Entah apa itu. Tapi yang jelas aku ingin selalu bersama dengannya.

"Ah …."

Tak lama, Arthuria menyudahi ciumannya. Perlahan dia melepaskan pautan bibirnya yang sedari tadi bermain-main di bibirku.

"Gilgamesh-sama. Aku …."

Dia tampak malu sehabis menciumku. Lalu segera duduk dan membelakangiku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Arthuria bersikap demikian sehabis menciumku. Mungkinkah dia ….

"Aku … aku …."

"Arthuria―"

"Sebenarnya aku …."

Aku masih menunggu.

"Aku …."

Terus menunggu.

"Aku ..."

Astaga aku dibuatnya menunggu.

"Aku—"

"Arthuria, katakan saja!"

Aku sudah tidak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Maafkan aku."

"..."

"Aku lapar, Gilgamesh-sama."

 _What?!_

Seketika aku _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Kupikir dia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku.

"Ja-jadi … kau lapar?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Hu-um."

Arthuria mengangguk dengan masih duduk membelakangiku.

Aku pun menghela napas panjang setelah kejadian yang baru saja kualami. Ternyata Arthuria menciumku karena lapar. Dia pikir bibirku ini makanan apa ya?

Astaga, rasanya aku ingin tertawa saja. Ini sangat lucu bagiku.

"Baiklah, kita ke restoran sekarang ya?" ajakku kepadanya. Dan dia pun mengangguk.

Aku segera bangun dari tempat tidur dan mengajaknya ke bawah, menuju restoran yang tak jauh dari pondok kami berada. Saat tiba di lantai satu, aku memberanikan diri menggenggam tangannya. Dan dia sama sekali tidak melakukan perlawanan. Entah karena lapar atau memang Arthuria sudah merasa dekat denganku.

Sepanjang jalan kami selalu berpegangan tangan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Kuharap, aku dapat terus bersama dengannya.

 _Arthuria … suki da._

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Shit!

Fate/Stay Night Disclaimer Type-Moon

Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang di-publish.

.

 **My Office Girl**

Romance, Humor, Drama, Family, and etc.

Rate : M

.

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, AT, AR. Typo (s), Miss-Type dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.

.

Chapter 5 Shit!

.

.

Liburan kali ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Kami bersuka cita bersama tanpa berhubungan intim. Ya, itu benar. Baru kali ini aku bermalam bersama seorang wanita namun tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Ah, otakku ini hanya bergelut dengan hal-hal mesum seperti itu saja. Tanpa memikirkan yang lain. Tapi aku tidak habis pikir, mengapa malah bersama gadis ini aku tidak melakukannya. Padahal saat bersama wanita lain, aku pasti melakukan hal mesum seperti itu. Walaupun kami bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, hal itu sungguh tidak menjadi masalah bagiku.

Mungkin ini terlalu vulgar untuk kuceritakan. Tapi hal itu memang benar adanya. Wanita mana yang belum pernah merasakan kegagahan _barangku_ ini. Mungkin hanya Arthuria seorang. Di hadapannya aku tidak mampu untuk memulainya terlebih dahulu. Sial memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Aku juga heran mengapa perasaanku bisa seperti ini kepada dirinya. Apakah ini takdir? Atau hanya hujan yang menghapus kemarau panjang?

Entahlah, yang jelas aku menikmati liburan kali ini.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku bersama Arthuria sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Tak henti-hentinya aku mencuri pandang sambil melajukan mobil yang kukendarai.

 _Dia cantik._

Aku pun menyadari jika Arthuria ini tidak terlalu jelek-jelek amat. Dia manis dan begitu mengundang kedatangan hasratku. Sialnya, dia terlihat seperti biasa-biasa saja. Asal kuberikan makanan, dia selalu diam dan asik memakan makanan itu, tanpa memperdulikan diriku.

 _Hah, dasar doyan makan!_

Aku menggerutu di dalam hati. Karena semenjak kami berlalu dari pantai, dia asik memakan cemilannya tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun kepadaku.

"Ehem!"

Aku pun berdehem untuk memecahkan keheningan. Berharap dirinya peka akan maksud diriku yang ingin mengajaknya mengobrol ini.

"Ehem!"

Deheman keduaku kucoba lontarkan, namun tak digubrisnya sama sekali, malah dia mengambil _snack_ selanjutnya untuk dia makan.

"Ehem! Ehem!"

 _Ini deheman ketiga, jika tidak mendapat tanggapan maka aku akan memperkosanya di dalam mobil._

Aku begitu kesal karena Arthuria tidak peka terhadap kode yang aku berikan. Aku pun memarkirkan kendaraanku ke tepi jalan, mengambil napas sejenak lalu berbicara kepadanya yang masih asik mengunyah makanan itu. Tubuhku berbalik menghadapnya lalu berkata perlahan agar dia mengerti.

"Arthuria, bisakah berhenti sejenak?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Apa?"

"Berhenti makan, Arthuria …!" ucapku setengah kesal.

Arthuria lalu melihat _snack_ yang dipegangnya kemudian melihat ke arahku.

"Tapi belum habis," jawabnya polos sambil terus mengunyah _snack_ itu.

Astaga! Aku benar-benar gemas dibuat olehnya. Rasanya aku ingin segera melahap _snack_ itu beserta bungkusnya sekaligus agar Arthuria memperhatikanku.

"Kau mau?"

Tiba-tiba dia menyadarkanku dari lamunan pahit ini.

"Arthuria …,"

Entahlah, aku harus berkata apalagi. Ingin berkata kasar, rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Ingin memaki apalagi. Kebetulan saat ini hanya dirinyalah yang sedang _ngontrak_ di hatiku. Mau tak mau aku berusaha tabah menghadapinya agar dia betah berlama-lama bersamaku.

"Gilgamesh-sama, sepertinya kau terlihat kesal. Ini minumlah."

Walaupun dia mengesalkan bagiku, Arthuria mempunyai sisi perhatian yang langka. Mengapa aku katakan demikian? Karena aku menyukainya, jadi apapun yang dilakukannya tetap saja terlihat indah di mataku.

"Terima kasih," jawabku lalu menyedot minuman _UHT_ yang dia berikan.

"Cokelat?"

Rasa dari minuman yang dia berikan begitu kental akan cokelat. Membuatku sedikit terkejut karena ternyata Arthuria masih suka minum susu rasa cokelat. Ya, minuman _UHT_ itu adalah susu cokelat.

"Hu-um, cokelat. Enak, bukan?"

"Hm …?"

"Rasanya manis seperti diriku, Gilgamesh-sama," celetuknya yang membuatku kejang seketika.

Ternyata Arthuria mempunyai sisi humoris yang baru saja kuketahui. Hampir saja aku menyemburkan minuman itu karena tersentak dan ingin tertawa. Selesai mencicipinya, aku meletakkan minuman itu pada keranjang yang ada di belakang kursi agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau langka, ya?"

"Apa?"

"Langka, unik dan juga menggemaskan," ucapku sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

Aku pun kemudian melajukan mobilku kembali. Kulupakan sejenak rasa kesalku dan mencoba berbaik hati kepadanya.

"Kau menyukaiku, ya?"

 **TARRR  
** Tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan yang terlontar itu membuatku kaget. Dia dengan _to the point_ menanyakannya tanpa rasa malu.

 _Astaga, gadis ini._

Untung saja jantungku tidak copot kala itu. Kalau iya, maka aku tidak akan bisa merasakan kesal lagi karena ulahnya.

"Em, kau serius dengan pertanyaanmu itu, Arthuria?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke arahnya yang kembali memakan _snack_.

 _Tapi tunggu! Bukannya aku sudah mengatakannya?_

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia, Gilgamesh-sama. Aku merasa kau kesepian."

Entah mengapa atmosfer menjadi aneh kala dirinya mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Ia pun berhenti memakan _snack_ -nya.

"Em …?"

"Gilgamesh-sama, bisakah kita tidak mempeributkan hal sepele?" tanyanya yang membuatku bingung.

"Mak-maksudmu?"

"Maksudku … aku ingin kita baik-baik saja. Aku merasa apa yang telah terjadi … berlebihan, Gilgamesh-sama."

"Berlebihan?"  
"Maksudku, aku ingin kita biasa-biasa saja. Dan membatalkan perjanjian itu. Bukankah semua yang dipaksa itu kurang baik?" tanyanya pada diriku.

Sejenak aku memikirkan ucapannya, dan sekarang aku mengerti apa yang dia maksudkan. Akupun mengangguk—menyanggupi permintaannya dan mencoba—berusaha keras menjadi seperti yang dia mau. Karena aku pikir memang ada benarnya juga apa yang dia maksudkan. Cinta itu memberikan rasa nyaman, bukan malah memberatkan. Bukan begitu?

.

.

.

 **Esok harinya…**

Hari ini hari Senin, pukul sembilan pagi waktu setempat. Rapat mingguan baru saja selesai, membahas berbagai persiapan menuju H-14 _event_ bergengsi di Paris nanti.

Kini aku disibukkan dengan pekerjaanku. Banyak _map_ yang sudah menanti untuk segera kutanda-tangani. Aku pun bergegas mengerjakannya dan tak ingin membuang banyak waktu. Rencananya aku ingin mengajak Arthuria makan siang bersama. Maka dari itu aku fokus total dengan pekerjaanku saat ini.

Tapi ternyata ….

"Arthuria, bagaimana liburanmu kemarin?"

Shirou terlihat mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam, sedangkan Arthuria masih mengenakan seragam _office girl_ -nya. Keduanya berbincang—membahas sesuatu tentang pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan Arthuria mulai hari ini. Namun terlebih dahulu diawali dengan drama picisan Shirou kepada Arthuria.

"Em, ak-aku …,"

"Tak perlu sungkan. Semua tentang Gilgamesh, aku mengetahuinya. Termasuk jadwalnya sendiri. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat aku khawatir akhir-akhir ini."

Shirou terlihat cemas, ia mengepalkan kedua tangan untuk menopang dagunya itu. Sepertinya Shirou khawatir akan kedekatan Arthuria dan Gilgamesh.

"Shirou-sama, apakah sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padaku?" tanya Arthuria yang ikut cemas.

Shirou pun berdiri dari duduknya, ia menuju jendela kantor lalu melihat pemandangan yang tehampar di hadapannya. Pemandangan perkotaan dari lantai atas kantor keluarga Gilgamesh.

"Arthuria, aku cemas. Aku takut jika Gilgamesh akan—"

 **KRINGGG**

Belum sempat Shirou meneruskan ucapannya, ternyata yang bersangkutan menelepon Shirou.

"Hm, baiklah."

Tak banyak kata yang Shirou ucapkan saat menerima telepon itu. Dan tak lama kemudian, ia segera mematikan teleponnya.

"Gilgamesh memintaku untuk memindahkanmu dari bagian _office girl_ menjadi model kantor. Aku ucapkan selamat, Arthuria."

Shirou kemudian berjalan mendekati Arthuria. Ia lalu berdiri di hadapan gadis bersurai kuning itu.

"Arthuria, sekarang kau berprofesi sebagai seorang model, bukan sebagai _office girl_ lagi. Kini kau tidak di bawah naunganku lagi, melainkan Gilgamesh yang akan turun tangan langsung membawahimu."

 _Shirou …._

Arthuria terpana akan tutur lembut yang Shirou ucapkan. Shirou mengatakan hal itu dengan intonasi yang tidak menunjukkan kekuasaan dirinya. Ia pun tidak menyangka jika akan secepat ini dipindahkan ke bagian lain. Gadis itu kemudian berdiri menghadap ke arah Shirou, lalu membungkukkan badannya.

" _Arigatou_ , Shirou-sama."

Shirou pun hanya tersenyum kecil membalas ucapan terima kasih dari Arthuria. Pandangan matanya terlihat iba dan juga khawatir akan nasib yang menimpa Arthuria jika dekat-dekat dengan Gilgamesh.

"Shirou-sama, terima kasih atas bantuan Anda selama ini. Jika tidak ada lagi yang harus kukerjakan, maka aku permisi."

 _Arthuria …._

"Ya, baiklah," sahut Shirou yang terlihat tidak berdaya untuk menyelamatkan Arthuria dari cengkraman Gilgamesh.

Bagaimanapun Shirou mengetahui perdetail tentang sepupunya itu. Ia khawatir jika gadis selugu Arthuria hanya dimanfaatkan sebagai pelampiasan nafsu semata oleh sepupunya, yang tak lain adalah Gilgamesh.

Setelah pamit, Arthuria kemudian berjalan—hendak keluar dari ruangan kerja Shirou. Tetapi saat ia memegang gagang pintu, Shirou tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Tunggu!"

Merasa dipanggil, Arthuria pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera keluar dari ruangan kerja Shirou.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Arthuria."

Entah mengapa Shirou malah berkata seperti itu kepada Arthuria, yang membuat dara cantik ini tersenyum sambil menahan rasa harunya. Ia merasa sangat diperhatikan oleh Shirou, yang notabene adalah atasannya langsung.

Arthuria pun mengangguk lalu tersenyum ke arah Shirou. Ia kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu, lalu segera menutup pintunya dari luar.

 _Shirou-sama, Anda begitu baik._

Ada rasa kagum yang terlintas di benak Arthuria tentang diri Shirou yang terlihat begitu bersahaja. Sangat berbeda dengan kepribadian Gilgamesh yang suka memaksa dan maunya hanya menang sendiri. Sehingga membuat Arthuria harus selalu menahan diri untuk tidak lepas kendali saat berhdapan dengan bos utamanya itu.

.

.

.

 **Malam harinya…**

Kini Arthuria tengah berada di halaman depan rumah orang tua asuh Rin. Mereka berbincang banyak tentang pengalaman Arthuria berlibur bersama Gilgamesh.

"Jadi kau menciumnya? Aku sangat terkejut, Arthuria!"

Rin memasang wajah tersambar petir saat mendengar cerita Arthuria yang berani mencium Gilgamesh.

"Hah! Itu terpaksa aku lakukan, Rin. Bukankah ini juga kulakukan atas dasar saran darimu," ungkap Arthuria sambil menghela napasnya.

"Hehehe. Iya, sih. Tapi tidak begitu juga. Aku pikir kalian hanya akan berlibur saja."

"Itu tidak mungkin! Wajah mesum sepertinya tidak mungkin membiarkanku menganggur begitu saja," celetuk Arthuria.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana mungkin kalian tidak melakukan apa-apan kemarin?" tanya Rin tak percaya.

"Entahlah, Rin. Aku juga bingung. Tapi anggap saja ini keberuntungan bagiku. Ya, walau nyatanya aku harus mencium bibir busuk itu!" geram Arthuria.

"Hush! Jangan sembarangan dalam berbicara, nanti kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri, lho. Yang kutahu, cinta itu berawal dari kebencian. Dan lama-lama akhirnya malah menyerahkan diri," goda Rin.

"Tidak-tidak. Lebih baik aku bersama Archer daripada dengannya."

Arthuria menolak perkataan Rin. Ia terlihat mual saat mengingat kejadian bersama Gilgamesh, liburan kemarin.

"Benarkah?"

"Hu-um."

"Benarkah?"

"Hu-um."

"Benarkah?"

Rin berulang kali menggoda Arthuria, membuat Arthuria merasa tersudutkan.

"Sudah cukup, Rin! Kau sama saja seperti dirinya. Aku pamit pulang _sebelum_ _hujan bertambah deras_."

Arthuria kemudian berpamitan pulang karena selalu diejek oleh Rin.

"Maaf-maaf. Aku hanya bercanda, Arthuria. Jangan dibawa perasaan."

Rin kemudian ikut berdiri lalu mengantarkan Arthuria sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Arthuria tampaknya cukup kesal dengan ledekkan dari Rin. Ia tidak menjawab permintaan maaf dari temannya itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Arthuria!"

Rin sedikit berteriak saat mengantarkan kepergian Arthuria dari rumahnya malam itu. Sedang Arthuria terus saja berjalan tanpa menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Hah, ada-ada saja Rin. Kalau bukan teman, pasti sudah kujambak rambut panjangnya itu," gerutu Arthuria saat berjalan menuju halte bus.

Arthuria mampir sejenak ke rumah Rin saat telah selesai mengambil jam kuliah malamnya. Kebetulan rumah Rin dari kampus tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya sekitar lima menit perjalanan melalui jalan tikus yang biasa mereka lewati.

Dara cantik ini lalu pulang ke rumahnya dengan menaiki bus kedatangan jam terakhir.

.

.

.

Hari pun terus berlalu, Arthuria memiliki jadwal yang padat luar biasa . Dari pembersihan tubuhnya, perawatan kecantikkan, hingga cara berjalan bak model professional harus segera ia kuasai secepat mungkin. Karena _event fashion_ terbesar itu hanya tinggal menghitung harinya saja.

Hanya membutuhkan perawatan _intens_ selama lima hari, si itik buruk rupa itu sudah berubah menjadi seorang Cinderella yang cantik. Banyak mata yang memandang kagum kepadanya, terlebih postur tubuh Arthuria sangat pas menjadi seorang model. Dadanya tidak terlalu besar, tubuh yang ramping dan juga garis muka yang halus. Ia sangat memukau pandangan banyak orang yang melihatnya saat berlatih menjadi seorang model di atas _catwalk_ milik perusahaan ayah Gilgamesh.

 _Arthuria …._

Shirou melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Arthuria menjadi terpukau sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan aneh itu mulai muncul di benaknya, yang tanpa ia sadari mempengaruhi tingkah-lakunya kepada Arthuria. Namun, Gilgamesh menyadari hal itu. Ia tampak _sewot_ saat melihat Shirou yang begitu memperhatikan Arthuria. Mulai dari memberikan air minum, handuk untuk mengelap keringat, bahkan sudi memijat tangan Arthuria yang pegal. Semua itu Shirou lakukan secara spontanitas. Padahal, Gilgamesh sudah menyediakan kru yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas semua model yang akan bersaing di Paris.

 _Sial! Ini tidak bisa didiamkan. Ini sudah kedua kalinya. Rasanya aku harus segera bertindak._

Gilgamesh menggerutu di dalam hatinya. Tidak dapat menerima apa yang telah ia lihat. Alhasil, Gilgamesh berupaya untuk menyingkirkan sepupunya itu. Akibat termakan api cemburu yang mengoyak hatinya.

Di ruang _fitting_ baju, Gilgamesh masuk dan melihat Arthuria yang sedang didandani. Kru yang sedang mendadani dara cantik itu pun segera pergi saat melihat kedatangan Gilgamesh.

"Gilgamesh-sama."

Arthuria pun menyadari kedatangan Gilgamesh yang berpakaian setelan jas berwarna hitam tersebut. Ia segera berdiri dari duduknya lalu membungkuk ke arah Gilgamesh.

"Arthuria, aku sudah mencobanya. Tapi tak bisa."

Gilgamesh berkata demikian yang membuat Arthuria sedikit bingung. Ia kemudian semakin mendekati Arthuria. Dipeluknya gadis itu, lalu ia pun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kiri Arthuria.

"Jangan memebuatku cemburu," ucapnya kepada Arthuria.

Spontan Arthuria menyadari apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Gilgamesh. Ia kemudian meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku, Gilgamesh-sama. Sepertinya sudah terjadi kesalahpahaman di sini."

Arthuria tampak tidak enak hati sehabis mendapat teguran dari Gilgamesh.

"Haaahhh."

Gilgamesh kemudian berjalan membelakangi Arthuria.

"Jangan mempermainkan perasaanku, Arthuria. Aku bisa saja berbuat yang tidak pernah kau pikir sebelumnya."

Gilgamesh lalu pergi begitu saja setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Yang tanpa dirinya sadari, Arthuria semakin mual melihat tingkah lakunya.

 _Menjijikan sekali. Dia pikir, dia siapa? Seenaknya mengatur-ngatur orang lain. Jika begini terus, aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk berlama-lama di perusahaan ini._

Arthuria merasa kesal dengan sikap Gilgamesh yang seakan mengaturnya itu. Padahal hal ini tidak berkaitan dengan profesi barunya. Namun, gadis cantik ini masih berupaya untuk tabah mengahadapi ulah bos utamanya itu. Semua dikarenakan hanya untuk meraih toga yang sudah sejak lama ia impikan. Ya, impian mampu membuatnya bertahan dari serangan badai yang menerjang. Itulah kekuatan mimpi.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Lullaby

Fate/Stay Night Disclaimer Type-Moon

Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang di-publish.

.

 **My Office Girl**

Romance, Humor, Drama, Family, and etc.

Rate : M

.

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, AT, AR. Typo (s), Miss-Type dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.

.

Chapter 6 Lullaby

.

.

Persiapan menuju Paris sudah dilakukan dengan baik. Gilgamesh membawa sepuluh orang modelnya sebagai perwakilan perusahaan di ajang fashion terbesar itu. Termasuk Arthuria di orang kru telah disiapkan untuk mendukung penampilan para model Gilgamesh. Dari tata busana, tata _make-up_ , hingga tata boga pun ia bawa ke kota Paris.

Tata boga?

Yang dimaksud dengan tata boga di sini adalah kru yang bertugas mengatur lalu lintas makanan para model agar selalu sehat dan bugar. Seperti polisi yang mengatur lalu lintas jalan. Agar semua berjalan dengan baik.

Gilgamesh juga membawa satu orang penerjemah bahasa untuk melancarkan komunikasinya di sana. Sehingga total yang berangkat berjumlah genap dua puluh orang termasuk dirinya dan juga Shirou.

Terlihat Gilgamesh yang seperti memendam kesal saat Shirou menemaninya duduk di kursi pesawat. Padahal, ia lebih menginginkan Arthuria yang berada di sampingnya. Perjalanan panjang ke barat membuat mereka sempat tertidur di dalam pesawat terbang, hingga tiba di kota Paris pada pukul sembilan pagi waktu setempat.

"Indah sekali."

Arthuria terkesima saat melewati jalanan utama di kota Paris menuju hotel tempat di mana acara akan segera berlangsung. Ia membuka kaca mobil yang ditumpanginya dan melihat lebih jelas pemandangan bangunan di sepanjang jalan yang ada di kota Paris. Jujur saja baru kali ini ia berkunjung ke kota Paris, bahkan untuk yang namanya naik pesawat terbang, baru bersama perusahaan Gilgamesh inilah ia dapat merasakan betapa mualnya saat pesawat akan _take off_. Telinganya terasa sakit setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang ke kota ini. Saat di dalam pesawat pun, Arthuria tampak banyak menghabiskan banyak permen untuk menetralkan tekanan selama berada di udara.

Tak lama, mereka tiba di hotel tujuan. Shirou mengkoordinir semua orang yang terlibat dan memberi jeda waktu dua jam untuk beristirahat sebelum mereka melakukan _technical meeting_ untuk menghadapi pentas pertunjukkan.

"Arthuria, sebaiknya kau segera beristirahat. Dua jam lagi kita akan segera berkumpul."

Shirou berkata seperti itu di depan Gilgamesh, yang mana membuat Gilgamesh merasa kesal dengan perhatian yang Shirou berikan kepada Arthuria.

"Terima kasih, selamat beristirahat."

Arthuria pun membungkukkan badannya kepada Shirou dan Gilgamesh sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tampak Gilgamesh yang menahan kesal karena rasa cemburunya itu.

 _Sial!_

Gilgamesh menggerutu di dalam hatinya. Entah mengapa, rasanya Gilgamesh selalu kesal saat bersama Shirou, sepupunya itu. Hampir-hampir saja ia kurang fokus terhadap pekerjaan yang Shirou paparkan kepadanya.

 _Pada akhirnya aku akan memisahkan kalian._

Niat jahat itu pun muncul saat api cemburu terus menerus membakar jiwanya.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa jam kemudian…**

 _Technical meeting_ telah selesai, tampak kedua puluh perwakilan perusahaan Gilgamesh makan siang bersama di restoran hotel. Mereka melepas lelah bersama dan menghilangkan penat sejenak dengan berbagi canda dan tawa. Saling mengejek satu sama lain, bahkan ada di antara kru yang saling menjodohkan.

Perjodohan itu seakan menyinggung sang bos utama yang tampak tidak berselera makan saat salah seorang kru yang bertugas sebagai tata busana menjodohkan Arthuria dengan Shirou. Telinganya panas, hatinya terbakar. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak untuk menyuruh diam kru-nya itu. Tapi ia sadari jika hal itu hanya akan menjatuhkan kewibawaannya.

 _Aku harus lebih bersabar._

Wajah kesal Gilgamesh disadari oleh Shirou. Ia menjadi bertambah yakin jika Gilgamesh memang mempunyai perasaan terhadap Arthuria. Tapi ia belum mengetahui dengan pasti perasaan apakah itu. Apakah hanya sekedar menjadi pelampias nafsu sesaat atau benar-benar mempunyai perasaan yang tulus kepada Arthuria. Shirou masih berusaha mencari tahunya karena ia tidak ingin Arthuria menjadi korban Gilgamesh yang selanjutnya. Entah ada motif apa di balik semua ini. Namun sepertinya Shirou juga mempunyai perasaan kepada sang _office girl_.

.

.

.

 **Malam pertunjukkan…**

Malam ini, lima orang model perwakilan perusahaan Gilgamesh tampil di atas panggung. Mereka berlenggak-lenggok memamerkan busana rancangan perusahaan Gilgamesh. Berkonsep _Natural and Artistic of Japan_ , kelima model itu berhasil menghipnotis para dewan juri yang menilainya. Arthuria tampak mengamati dengan sangat antusias bagaimana cara berintereaksi di atas panggung dengan bahasa tubuh. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja.

Acara malam ini selesai pada pukul dua belas malam lewat lima belas menit waktu setempat. Satu persatu mereka pun keluar dari area pertunjukkan lalu menuju ke kamar hotel tempat di mana lima model yang ikut bersaing malam itu. Mereka duduk melingkar di atas lantai lalu Shirou memberikan hasil pengamatannya kepada mereka yang hadir.

Gilgamesh hanya diam dan menambahkan sedikit tentang hal apa yang harus ditambah dan dikurangi saat pertunjukkan di malam kedua nanti. Ia berharap ada salah satu modelnya yang memenangkan kategori yang dilombakan dan busana hasil rancangan _designer_ perusahaan bisa menduduki peringkat lima besar _event fashion_ terbesar ini.

Seusainya mereka pun kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Namun, Gilgamesh tampak menahan Arthuria. Di hadapan Shirou, Gilgamesh menarik tangan Arthuria untuk mengikuti ke mana langkah kakinya pergi. Alhasil, Shirou tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain mengikutinya dari jauh.

.

.

.

 **Di lantai atap hotel bintang lima kota Paris…**

Udara dingin membuat Arthuria memeluk dirinya sendiri. Terbalut gaun setinggi lutut tanpa lengan yang berwarna biru, ia berdiri menghadap ke arah Gilgamesh yang tampak bertolak pinggang membelakanginya. Gilgamesh sendiri mengenakan setelan jas formal yang berwarna biu.

"Arthuria, kau tahu mengapa kuajak ke sini?" tanya Gilgamesh sambil mengatur uang napasnya.

"Gilgamesh-sama, ini sudah malam. Sudah pukul satu dini hari—"

"Aku tidak peduli!" bentak Gilgamesh tiba-tiba lalu berbalik menghadap ke Arthuria.

Sepertinya Gilgamesh ingin mengeluarkan rasa kesalnya saat ini.

"Gilgamesh-sama, Anda …,"

"Arthuria, kau masih belum mengerti juga apa yang aku ucapkan kemarin? Kau masih belum peka juga terhadap perasaanku ini? Kau itu sebenarnya mempunyai rasa kepadaku tidak, sih? Atau ciumanmu kemarin hanyalah alibi dari semua sandiwara ini?!"

Gilgamesh berapi-api, ia sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa cemburunya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Arthuria!" teriak Gilgamesh kemudian menendang kosong.

Ia kesal, begitu kesal. Malam itu juga ia utarakan perasaannya kepada Arthuria. Yang tanpa Gilgamesh sadari jika Shirou mendengar dan melihat kejadian itu dari balik dinding pintu masuk ke lantai atap hotel. Shirou tertegun mendengarnya, dalam setelan jas formal berwarna hitam, ia tampak menyandarkan diri pada dinding tempat ia bersembunyi. Sementara Arthuria seperti tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Gilgamesh lalu berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Ia kemudian memeluk Arthuria.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Arthuria. Aku … aku tidak dapat menahan lebih lama perasaan ini. Kau telah berhasil mencuri hatiku dengan segala kebodohanmu itu. Ya, kau bodoh, kebodohanmu adalah karena berbeda dengan wanita yang lainnya. Dan hal itu yang membuat hatiku selalu memikirkanmu."

Seketika Arthuria tidak percaya atas apa yang terjadi malam ini. Ternyata … Gilgamesh benar-benar mencintainya. Shirou pun tampak menelan ludahnya kala mengetahui hal ini.

"Arthuria, maukah dirimu menjadi kekasihku?"

Gilgamesh melepaskan pelukannya, memegang kedua pundak Arthuria lalu menanyakan hal itu kepadanya.

"Ak-aku …,"

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku tahu hal ini pasti mengejutkan dirimu. Tapi percayalah, apa yang aku katakan adalah benar. Hanya dirimu pemilik hati ini."

Rasanya Shirou ingin tertawa saat mendengar Gilgamesh berbicara seperti itu kepada Arthuria. Sepupunya itu seperti kerasukan setan cinta. Yang mana tanpa disadari oleh Gilgamesh, dirinya itu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak pernah diucapkan sebelumnya. Ia berubah menjadi seorang pria romantis saat berhadapan dengan _office girl_ -nya sendiri.

"Arthuria, aku harap aku tidak akan lama menunggu akan jawaban atas pertanyaanku ini. Iya atau tidak, itu saja. Sekarang pakailah jasku ini, agar dapat menghangatkan tubuhmu."

Gilgamesh lalu melepas jasnya lalu kemudian ia pakaikan ke tubuh Arthuria. Pemandangan itu terlihat begitu romantis bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Shirou pun tampak mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengikuti keduanya turun dari lantai atap hotel tersebut.

 _Selamat ya, Arthuria…_

Ia kemudian menatap bintang di langit dan berusaha melupakan apa yang ada di hatinya kala itu. Sebuah perasaan yang masih membingungkan dengan alasan yang belum dapat dijelaskan.

.

.

.

 **Malam kedua pertunjukkan…**

Malam ini saatnya bagi Arthuria menunjukkan apa yang telah ia pelajari selama tiga minggu lamanya. Ia berpakaian tradisional Jepang seperti layaknya seorang putri kerajaan. Pakaian yang ia tampilkan berwarna biru metalik dengan beberapa hiasan manik-manik yang terbuat dari permata.

 _Arthuria, kau pasti bisa!_

Do'a Shirou menyertainya. Seakan menuntun setiap langkah kaki gadis bersurai kuning ini di atas panggung. Sementara Gilgamesh sendiri sibuk dengan urusannya di belakang panggung kompetisi model.

"Medusa, ada apa?!"

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Gilgamesh kedapatan oleh Medusa sedang duduk melihat penampilan kelima modelnya. Wanita berparas cantik nan _hot_ itu segera mendekati Gilgamesh lalu mengajaknya ke belakang panggung. Gilgamesh yang ingin menjaga wibawanya segera menuruti kemauan Medusa, karena Gilgamesh khawatir jika Medusa akan berbuat hal-hal yang memalukan di hadapan para pimpinan perusahaan lain jika keinginannya itu tidak segera dipenuhi.

"Gilgamesh-sama, aku senang dapat bertemu kembali denganmu." Medusa mengawali perkataannya saat sudah tiba di belakang panggung.

"Aku harap kita dapat melakukan hal biasa seperti yang kita lakukan saat bertemu," ucap Medusa manja.

Sontak saja Gilgamesh kaget mendengar ucapan Medusa yang sangat frontal itu.

"Ap-apa?! Tidak. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi."

Gilgamesh langsung berkeringat dingin saat mengerti apa yang Medusa maksudkan. Udara yang dingin membuat Medusa menginginkan hal itu dari Gilgamesh.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah bosan denganku?"

Medusa mendekatkan kedua bukit kembarnya lalu menggesek-gesekkannya pada lengan kiri Gilgamesh, membuat hasrat biologis Gilgamesh bereaksi seketika. Terlebih pakaian yang dikenakan Medusa terlalu mini, memamerkan bukit kembarnya yang ranum dan juga besar. Seakan menantang untuk dijamah.

"Medusa, tolong jaga sikapmu. Kita tidak sedang berada di negara kita sendiri."

Gilgamesh tampak risih saat Medusa melakukan hal itu kepadanya. Untung saja keadaan di belakang panggung begitu sepi, sehingga Gilgamesh dapat sedikit bernapas lega.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana jika kita minum saja, Gilgamesh-sama?"

Medusa belum kehabisan akal, ia berusaha menjerat Gilgamesh dengan mengajaknya minum.

"Ayolah, sebentar saja. Lagipula beberapa menit lagi acara akan segera selesai. Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika kita beristirahat sejenak," rayu Medusa.

Alhasil, karena takut keberadaannya diketahui orang lain, Gilgamesh menuruti kemauan Medusa untuk minum bersama. Tanpa mereka sadari jika Shirou secara tidak sengaja melihat keduanya lalu mendengar percakapan mereka.

 _Ternyata benar dugaanku._

Shirou berprasangka buruk terhadap apa yang akan keduanya lakukan, ia ingin mengikuti dan memastikannya dengan jelas, namun dirinya tidak dapat meninggalkan tim yang sedang bertugas mengikuti _event_ ini. Shirou menyimpan hal ini dan berusaha menyembunyikannya sendiri. Ia kemudian segera bergegas kembali ke depan panggung untuk menyemangati para model yang sedang berjuang, hingga acara di malam kedua ini selesai.

.

.

.

 **Satu jam kemudian…**

Acara malam kedua ini selesai dengan baik. Kelima model yang bersaing telah memberikan kinerja yang sebaik mungkin untuk memenangkan perlombaan. Selepas acara selesai, seperti biasa Shirou mengulas balik apa yang ada di dalam pengamatannya selama malam pentas ini berlangsung. Dan bukan main, ternyata Arthuria benar-benar berusaha keras menjadi seorang model profesional—sama seperti rekan-rekannya.

"Baiklah, aku rasa malam ini cukup sampai di sini. Kita akan segera melihat siapa-siapa saja yang berhasil masuk ke dalam babak semifinal. Persiapkan diri kalian dan jangan lupa istirahat yang cukup. Semangat!"

Shirou mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke atas, memberi semangat kepada yang lainnya. Ucapannya itu lantas membuat tim semakin solid dan juga kompak. Karena Shirou begitu bersahaja, berwibawa dan sangat bertanggung jawab di dalam _event_ ini.

Setelahnya mereka pun melakukan _tos_ bersama sebagai ungkapan keberhasilan yang telah mereka raih hingga kini.

"Selamat beristirahat."

Shirou kemudian membubarkan tim yang bertugas. Ia segera beranjak keluar kamar setelah melakukan _briefing_ dengan rekan timnya, yang mana Arthuria sudah tampak keluar duluan dibandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Em, Arthuria!"

Ia memanggil gadis itu sebelum Arthuria benar-benar pergi dari hadapanya. Arthuria pun menoleh, menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Shirou-sama, apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Arthuria saat berbalik menghadap Shirou.

Ia khawatir jika panggilan Shirou disebabkan oleh kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat selama berada di atas panggung.

"Tidak, bisa kita bicara sebentar?' tanya Shirou kepada Arthuria.

Arthuria pun mengangguk. Sepertinya tidak ada alasan bagi dirinya untuk menolak ajakan Shirou. Mereka lalu berjalan bersama menuju sebuah kafe hotel.

"Pasangan yang serasi,"

"Ya, itu benar."

"Andai saja mereka _jadian_ , pasti model-model lain akan merasa iri kepada Arthuria."

"Ya, tapi apa mungkin?"

Beberapa kru dari tim Shirou tampak berbisik sambil mengintip keduanya saat berjalan bersama. Mereka ikut merasa senang jika Arthuria benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan bosnya itu. Arthuria dikenal sebagai sosok gadis yang _low profile_ dan juga _easy going_. Sehingga ia dapat mempunyai banyak teman di perusahaan Gilgamesh, walaupun masih bisa terbilang _anak baru_.

"Hei, sudahlah! Jangan suka mengurusi kehidupan orang lain. Lekas beristirahat! Besok kita masih akan berjuang di malam semifinal!" seru kru senior kepada juniornya.

"Haaaikkk."

Mereka pun segera beristirahat dan melupakan hal yang baru saja mereka perbincangkan.

.

.

.

 **Sesampainya di kafe hotel…**

Shirou memesan _cappuccino granule_ khas kota Paris untuk dirinya dan juga Arthuria. Setelah pesanan itu datang, keduanya duduk saling berhadapan kemudian berbincang ringan.

"Sebelumnya aku ucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan dirimu tadi. Kemajuanmu begitu pesat, Arthuria."

Shirou memuji Arthuria yang tampil dengan memukau walaupun _notabene_ gadis itu adalah seorang pemula di dalam bidang _modeling_ ini.

"Terima kasih, Shirou-sama. Tanpa Anda, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa," ucapnya yang menyentuh hati Shirou.

Bertambah sedihlah hati Shirou manakala menemui seorang gadis yang mempunyai budi pekerti luhur seperti Arthuria, namun masih saja dikhianati. Ia teringat akan kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat di belakang panggung tadi.

"Arthuria, aku ingin mengetahui sesuatu darimu. Bisakah kau jujur padaku?" tanya Shirou seraya meneguk _cappuccino_ -nya.

"Silakan, Shirou-sama."

"Em, begini. Bagaimana pandanganmu tentang Gilgamesh? Apakah kau mempunyai sedikit perasaan kepadanya? Setelah kalian berlibur bersama waktu itu," tanya Shirou dengan sedikit ragu.

"Em, itu …,"

"Jawab saja, jujur akan lebih kuhargai."

"Shirou-sama, tapi pertanyaan ini seakan memaksaku," jawab Arthuria polos, wajahnya tampak memerah karena malu. Terlebih Shirou selalu menatap Arthuria tepat di mata, membuat dara cantik ini sedikit kikuk dan salah tingkah.

"Hahahaha," Shirou pun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Arthuria, aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Ceritakanlah, aku akan mendengarkannya dengan baik. Itu pun jika kau masih menghargai diriku."

"Shirou-sama—"

Arthuria seperti tersudutkan oleh pertanyaan Shirou. Ia kemudian dengan ragu mengatakan apa yang sejujurnya ia rasakan. Penuturan Arthuria itu membuat Shirou semakin merasa perihatin, karena ternyata hati Arthuria mulai terisi oleh nama sepupunya itu.

"Jadi, kau mulai menyukai Gilgamesh?" Shirou memastikan sekali lagi.

"Aku … tidak tahu perasaan apa yang ada di dalam hatiku ini. Tapi semenjak dirinya menyatakan cinta, aku selalu memikirkan hal itu."

Arthuria tampak tidak enak hati saat mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Shirou. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa, Arthuria. Jika kau merasa yakin, maka pertahankan perasaanmu itu. Namun kau harus tetap menjaga kehormatanmu," pesan Shirou kepada Arthuria.

Mendengar ucapan Shirou, hati Arthuria menjadi goyah. Ia berusaha mencerna apa maksud dari kata-kata yang Shirou ucapkan. Terlebih Shirou sudah banyak menolong dirinya. Ya, kalau bukan karena kebaikan hati Shirou, mungkin Arthuria tidak akan pernah diterima bekerja di perusahaan Gilgamesh. Dan ia tidak akan sampai sejauh ini.

"Sudah dini hari, sebaiknya kita segera beristirahat."

Shirou kemudian mengajak Arthuria untuk segera beristirahat. Ia tampak memendam kekecewaan dan juga rasa sedih. Dengan segera ia menyudahi perbincangannya itu setelah mengetahui isi hati Arthuria yang sebenarnya. Shirou kemudian bergegas mengantarkan Arthuria kembali ke kamar hotelnya. Namun, sesuatu menghentikan langkah kaki keduanya sebelum sampai di kamar hotel tempat Arthuria bersama rekan modelnya menginap.

.

.

.

Atmosfer itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tak enak manakala keduanya melihat sepasang manusia tengah berjalan memasuki sebuah kamar hotel.

"Gilgamesh-sama?!"

Arthuria melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jika Gilgamesh masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar hotel bersama seorang wanita yang tidak dikenalnya dan dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Medusa-san?"

Shirou pun terkejut kala melihat Gilgamesh dipapah oleh Medusa.

"Kau mengenal wanita itu, Shirou-sama?"

Dari kejauhan mereka melihat pemandangan itu. Shirou berusaha menutupi keburukan Gilgamesh di hadapan Arthuria, namun ternyata takdir berkata lain.

"Ak-aku …,"

Shirou seperti enggan menjawab pertanyaan dari Arthuria.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuktikannya langsung."

Arthuria segera bergegas menuju kamar yang dimasuki oleh sepasang manusia itu.

"Arthuria, jangan!"

Shirou menahan Arthuria dengan memegang lengan kanannya.

"Ada apa, Shirou-sama? Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika itu bukanlah Gilgamesh. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlarut dalam permainannya."

Arthuria menghempaskan tangan Shirou, ia kemudian berlari menuju kamar yang dimasuki oleh sepasang manusia itu. Shirou pun berusaha mengejar Arthuria dan menahan Arthuria agar tidak lebih lanjut membuktikan prasangkanya.

"Arthuria!"

Arthuria kemudian tiba di depan pintu kamar itu, ia kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Sialnya pintu kamar itu tidak terkunci sehingga Arthuria dapat dengan mudah membuka pintu kamar itu. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan melihat siapa sebenarnya yang ia lihat tadi.

Lalu kemudian…

.

.

.

TBC


	7. I'm Sorry

Fate/Stay Night Disclaimer Type-Moon

Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang di-publish.

.

 **My Office Girl**

Romance, Humor, Drama, Family, and etc.

Rate : M

.

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, AT, AR. Typo (s), Miss-Type dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.

.

Chapter 7 I'm Sorry

.

.

Degup jantung seakan memburu di setiap detiknya. Helaan napas terasa begitu berat seakan oksigen enggan masuk ke dalam paru-paru tubuh. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Rasa tak percaya akan hal yang dilihatnya begitu memilukan perasaannya saat ini. Arthuria terkaku bagai patung di depan pintu kamar hotel itu. Melihat sesuatu yang jauh dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Gilgamesh-sama …?"

Ia berkata lirih kala melihat sosok yang menyatakan cinta kepada dirinya tengah _bermain_ dengan seorang wanita yang tak dikenalnya. Air mata itu tanpa disadari jatuh menetes, tak terasa di kedua pipinya yang mulus.

"Arthuria—"

Shirou pun datang setelah berusaha mengejar Arthuria. Ia pun melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana. Dengan segera dirinya menutup kedua mata Arthuria dengan tangan kanannya. Saat itu juga Shirou merasa tangannya basah, dan ia menyadari jika tangannya terkena air mata Arthuria yang jatuh.

"Arthuria, sudah kubilang jangan—"

Belum sempat meneruskan perkataannya, Shirou ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Arthuria. Gadis itu melepaskan tangan Shirou, lalu segera pergi. Arthuria terlihat tertunduk sedih dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu, sedang Shirou tampak menelan ludahnya sendiri karena tidak menyangka jika jalan takdir mereka akan menjadi seperti ini. Tak ingin berlama, Shirou pun segera menutup kembali pintu kamar hotel itu, lalu mengejar Arthuria.

"Arthuria, tunggu!"

Dengan cepat, Shirou mengejar Arthuria, berusaha untuk mendamaikan hati yang sedang berkecamuk amarah dan rasa sakit karena dikhianati. Ia tahu jika Arthuria sangat terluka dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Sebisa mungkin Shirou akan berupaya untuk membuat Arthuria tenang. Sehingga _event_ ini tetap berjalan lancar sebagaimana yang telah direncanakan. Ya, Shirou sangat khawatir jika kejadian ini akan membuat Arthuria mengundurkan diri dari ajang _fashion_ terbesar itu.

.

.

.

"Arthuria!"

Kini Arthuria berada di dekat menara Eiffel, Paris. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya ia tiba di bawah menara itu. Konon katanya, siapapun pasangan yang datang ke menara ini hubungannya akan selalu romantis dan juga harmonis. Dan entah mengapa, langkah kaki Arthuria tertuju ke tempat ini bersama Shirou yang terus mengejarnya dari belakang.

Tampaknya Arthuria tidak lagi mempedulikan hari yang sudah sangat larut dan memilih untuk berjalan-jalan dari sekitaran hotel tempatnya menginap. Hanya sekitar tiga ratus meter dari hotel, kawasan menara Eiffel itu sudah dapat dijumpainya.

"Arthuria! Tolong dengarkan aku, berhentilah!"

Shirou memegang tangan Arthuria agar gadis itu tidak lagi berjalan cepat, menjauh dari dirinya. Ia ingin Arthuria mendengarkan penjelasannya sejenak. Berharap masalah ini tidak mempengaruhi kompetisi model esok malam.

"Arthuria …,"

"Shirou-sama. Aku ingin pulang ke Jepang."

"Arthuria, aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Lihat aku! Coba dengarkan aku dahulu!"

Shirou memegang kedua pundak Arthuria lalu membalikkan badan gadis itu agar menghadap kepadanya.

"Kau pasti kedinginan. Pakailah ini."

Shirou kemudian membuka jasnya lalu ia berikan kepada Arthuria. Memakaikannya ke tubuh gadis itu. Dan entah mengapa, Shirou merasakan hal aneh saat berada dekat dengan tubuh sang gadis. Bukan perasaan nafsu atau ingin menjamahnya, melainkan perasaan untuk melindungi dan selalu menjaga.

"Arthuria, aku tahu kau pasti kecewa dengan Gilgamesh. Tapi masih ada aku yang membutuhkanmu di sini," ucap Shirou dengan nada yang sendu seperti ingin menangis.

"Shirou-sama, tapi aku rasa … aku tidak mampu untuk bertahan lebih lama."

"Tidak, Arthuria. Kau mampu. Buktinya kau mampu memberikan nilai terbaik di antara yang lainnya. Maka aku mohon, demi aku bertahanlah!"

Shirou menatap dalam-dalam gadis itu. Berharap ucapannya didengar. Kali ini Shirou bak pengemis untuk mensukseskan jalannya kompetisi. Membuat Arthuria dilanda kebimbangan. Melanjutkan atau berhenti sampai di sini.

"Shirou-sama. Bolehkah aku meminjam bahumu?" tanya Arthuria yang seketika mengejutkan Shirou.

 _Arthuria … kau …._

Shirou tampak terkejut dengan permintaan Arthuria, namun ia berusaha mengerti keadaan gadis itu saat ini. Ia kemudian merentangkan tangannya, tanpa perlu mengiyakan permintaan dari Arthuria itu. Arthuria pun merasa senang kala permintaannya tidak ada penolakkan sedikit pun dari Shirou.

Arthuria pun segera mendekat ke arah Shirou. Memeluk Shirou sambil mengeluarkan rasa kesalnya atas apa yang telah ia lihat tadi.

"Aku sakit, aku terluka. Mengapa aku harus dibohongi seperti ini? Mengapa aku terlalu bodoh hingga dengan mudahnya aku dipermainkan. Aku … malu."

Arthuria pun menangis, mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya kepada Shirou. Shirou sendiri tampak ikut merasakan apa yang Arthuria rasakan, kala gadis itu mencurahkan isi hati di dalam pelukannya. Saat itu juga Shirou merasa jika tidak alasan baginya untuk menolak keberadaan Arthuria. Ia berusaha membuka mata dan hatinya untuk gadis yang saat ini sedang berada di dalam pelukkannya.

"Arthuria, jangan menangis. Masih ada aku."

Ia membalas, memeluk tubuh gadis itu, berusaha memberikan kehangatan di tengah malam yang dingin ini. Menara Eiffel itu pun menjadi saksi di antara lembaran kisah yang baru saja akan segera dimulai. Ya, nyatanya Shirou tidak dapat membohongi dirinya jika dia pun memiliki perasaan kepada Arthuria. Belum jelas memang perasaan macam apakah itu. Tapi setidaknya, Shirou akan mencari tahu sendiri akan kepastian tentang perasaannya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari tiba. Suasana Kota Paris pagi ini begitu ramai. Shirou pun membangunkan Arthuria yang tertidur di bahunya semalam. Keduanya kini tengah berada di sebuah taman dekat dengan menara Eiffel. Yang mana di taman itu keduanya menghabiskan malam bersama, berbagi cerita hingga rasa kantuk menerjang. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, keduanya tertidur di kursi taman hingga pagi datang.

Arthuria kemudian membuka matanya. Melihat keadaan di sekeliling yang sudah terang.

"Astaga! Shirou-sama!"

Ia terkejut, kemudian mengguncangkan tubuh Shirou. Rasa panik melanda diri Arthuria saat menyadari keberadaannya saat ini.

"Arthuria …?"

"Lihat, Shirou-sama! Kita tertidur di sini. Bukankah ini sangat … lucu? Tidak! Ini aneh!"

Arthuria bertanya sendiri lalu menjawab sendiri, membuat Shirou merasa jika gadis yang tengah bersamanya ini sungguh menggemaskan.

"Hmmm, ya. Sepertinya kita memang tertidur di sini."

Shirou tersenyum kemudian melihat jam di tangannya. Saat itu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi waktu Kota Paris dan sekitarnya.

"Arthuria, sepertinya aku lapar. Perutku sakit sekali. Maukah kau—"

"Dengan senang hati, Shirou-sama. Aku pastinya mau kau traktir sarapan. Ayo!"

Arthuria segera beranjak dari duduknya, mengulurkan tangannya, bersemangat mengajak Shirou lekas-lekas meninggalkan taman itu untuk mencari sarapan pagi.

 _Ternyata dia ini …._

Tanpa rasa malu, Arthuria menarik tangan Shirou untuk ikut dengannya. Shirou pun tidak merasa keberatan sedikit pun. Ia dengan senang hati membiarkan Arthuria memegang tangan kanannya itu. Sepanjang perjalanan pun mereka berdua bergandengan tangan bak sepasang kekasih yang sedang dilanda mabuk asmara.

 _Kau menarik, Arthuria. Dan aku menyukainya,_ bisik Shirou di dalam hati.

Keduanya kemudian menuju sebuah kedai kecil untuk mengisi perut yang telah keroncongan sejak semalam. Seperti tiada jarak di antara keduanya. Baik Shirou maupun Arthuria mulai menunjukkan sisi sebenarnya dari diri mereka masing-masing. Dan rasa nyaman itu pun mulai tercipta tanpa memandang kasta.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu…**

Gilgamesh terbangun dari tidur lelapnya dan melihat dirinya tanpa terbalut sehelai benang pun. Di samping kirinya tengah tertidur Medusa dengan _lingerie_ merah menggoda. Gilgamesh tersentak. Ia kemudian segera mengenakan kembali pakaiannya yang berserakkan di atas lantai, lalu keluar dari kamar hotel itu dan kembali ke kamar hotelnya.

Sesampainya di kamar hotel, Gilgamesh segera mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Ia merasa telah terpedaya oleh Medusa semalam.

"Sial! Kenapa aku melakukan hal itu lagi!" gumamnya kesal.

Ia menggosok giginya dengan cepat, kemudian mandi untuk menyegarkan badan dan pikirannya. Tak lama setelah mandi, ia segera mengenakan pakaiannya berupa kaus oblong putih dibalut jaket _levis_ hitam lengan panjang, _jeans_ hitam dan sepatu _sport_ yang juga berwarna hitam. Gilgamesh lalu segera pergi ke kamar Arthuria untuk mengajak Arthuria sarapan pagi bersama. Namun ternyata…

"Gilgamesh-sama?"

Seorang kru membukakan pintu kamar dan terkejut dengan kedatangan Gilgamesh.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Arthuria," ucapnya singkat.

"Arthuria?"

Kru itu tampak bingung, tak lama kru yang lain datang menghampiri.

"Gilgamesh-sama, Anda mencari Arthuria?"

"Ya."

"Bukankah semalam dia pergi bersama Shirou-sama dan belum pulang sampai saat ini?" kru wanita itu berkata polos.  
"Apa?!"

Seketika Gilgamesh terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Maafkan kami, Gilgamesh-sama. Arthuria memang tidak tidur di kamar semalam. Sebelumnya dia pergi bersama Shirou-sama—"

Belum sempat kru itu meneruskan ucapannya, Gilgamesh segera pergi meninggalkan kamar hotel lalu mencari Shirou. Sedang para kru hotel itu tampak berbisik pelan satu sama lain.

"Kau ini … lihat! Gilgamesh-sama marah, kau tahu?"

"Tapi kan bukan salah aku. Memang benar adanya seperti itu," bela kru itu.

"Bisa gawat kalau begini!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu, ya? Jika Arthuria itu sudah diincar oleh Gilgamesh-sama."

"Ap-apa?!"

"Hah, sudahlah."

Perbincangan itu pun terhenti seketika manakala Gilgamesh sudah menghilang dari penglihatan mereka.

.

.

.

 **Setengah jam kemudian…**

Arthuria bersama Shirou berjalan bersama di sekitaran menara Eiffel. Terlihat Shirou yang memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana, sedang Arthuria tampak menggabungkan kedua tangannya ke belakang. Mereka menyusuri jalan, menambah rasa yang mulai bermekaran di dalam dada.

"Shirou-sama, terima kasih."

Arthuria tersenyum kepada Shirou yang berjalan di samping kanannya. Shirou pun dengan cepat membalas senyuman itu lalu mengusap kepala Arthuria dengan rasa sayang.

"Aku merasa senang jika kau juga senang, Arthuria," balas Shirou.

"Hm, terima kasih," sahut Arthuria malu, "sepertinya … aku merasa lebih baik sekarang, Shirou-sama. Dan … perasaanku mulai kembali ke titik nol."

"Titik nol?" tanya Shirou.

"Iya, aku merasa … lebih baik bersamamu."

 _Arthuria …._

Perkataan Arthuria itu lantas membuat Shirou tersentuh. Sebuah pernyataan terucap dari mulut seorang gadis polos tanpa ada paksaan dari manapun. Arthuria tanpa malu mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Membuat Shirou memutar sedikit tubuhnya ke arah Arthuria lalu memegang kedua tangan gadis itu.

"Arthuria,"

"Ya?"

Mereka saling bertatapan tanpa ada jarak sedikit pun.

"Terima kasih telah memberiku warna."

"Warna?" tanya Arthuria tidak mengerti.

Tanpa menjawab, Shirou segera melayangkan wajahnya ke wajah Arthuria. Ia kemudian mengecup bibir Arthuria sambil memegangi kedua tangan gadis itu.

 _Shirou-sama?_

Arthuria lantas merasa kaget dengan perlakuan Shirou terhadap dirinya. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa saat ini. Tubuhnya seakan tidak dapat digerakkan manakala Shirou mengecupnya. Arthuria seperti tidak dapat menolak ciuman mesra yang melayang kepadanya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui sama sekali, Gilgamesh melihat jelas pemandangan itu dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Ramainya para pengunjung yang berada di sekitaran menara Eiffel, membuat keberadaan Gilgamesh tidak disadari oleh keduanya.

Gilgamesh pun terluka melihat pemandangan itu tepat di depan kedua matanya. Hatinya teriris manakala mengetahui jika Shirou mempunyai perasaan yang sama kepada Arthuria. Ia terlihat menelan ludahnya sendiri, berkali-kali. Berusaha menahan sesak yang menekan dadanya. Ingin rasanya ia melampiaskan perasaan kesal itu, namun tak mampu.

 _Arthuria …._

Dan tak lama kemudian, ia melihat Shirou menyudahi ciumannya kepada seorang gadis yang baru saja kemarin ia nyatakan cinta. Terlihat jelas manakala Shirou memeluk tubuh Arthuria lalu pergi bersama melewati dirinya.

Hancur, sakit, tersayat habis bongkahan cinta yang telah bersemayam di dalam dadanya.

 _Inikah rasanya sakit hati itu?_

Gilgamesh bergumam dalam hatinya, merasa menjadi pria yang gagal karena tidak dapat mempertahankan apa yang telah ia punya. Dan seakan tanpa merasa berdosa, Shirou merangkul Arthuria lalu berjalan melewati dirinya di tengah keramaian menara Eiffel. Ia pun kemudian menoleh ke arah belakang, melihat bagaimana riangnya Arthuria saat berjalan bersama Shirou.

Cinta itu mengoyak hatinya, menimbulkan luka karena tersayat-sayat pisau cemburu. Baru kali ini Gilgamesh merasakan apa yang namanya sakit hati karena seorang wanita. Bukan sembarang wanita. Tapi wanita yang teristimewa di mata dan juga hatinya.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, Shirou sudah tiba di kamar hotelnya. Ia tersenyum senang setelah berjalan bersama Arthuria. Jasnya pun telah dikembalikan Arthuria kepadanya. Diciumnya jas itu, diresapi harum parfum yang Arthuria kenakan, terasa masih membekas hingga ke dalam hatinya.

Shirou memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba mengingat kembali hal-hal yang telah ia lalui dari semalam hingga pagi ini bersama gadis bersurai kuning itu. Ia termenung sambil mengusap bibirnya sendiri. Tidak menyangka jika dirinya akan seberani ini memberikan sebuah kecupan kepada Arthuria.

Lain Shirou, lain pula Gilgamesh. Pria arogan itu sedari tadi telah menunggu Shirou di dalam kamar sambil memandangi pemandangan kota dari balik kaca jendela. Shirou pun seketika terkejut manakala melihat sepupu sekaligus atasannya itu tengah berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada.

"Gilgamesh-san?"

Shirou mencoba menegur Gilgamesh, namun sepertinya Gilgamesh tidak berniat menjawab sapaan Shirou. Pria berambut kuning itu tampak memejamkan kedua matanya lalu menarik napas panjang. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya ke arah Shirou.

"Kau tahu, Shirou? Aku telah lama menunggu kedatanganmu di sini. Apakah ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dari pekerjaan yang kuberikan?" tanya Gilgamesh memulai pembicaraan.

"Maafkan aku, semalam aku—"

"Kau pergi bersama Arthuria, kan?"

"Gilgamesh-san, sebenarnya aku—"

"Shirou … kita sudah lama saling mengenal. Tapi mengapa kau mengkhianati diriku?" tanya Gilgamesh seraya berjalan mendekati Shirou.

"Aku tidak suka jika kau mengkhianatiku, Shirou! Jadi … jauhi Arthuria!" pinta Gilgamesh seperti menahan kesalnya.

Sontak Shirou mengerti akan maksud dari perkataan Gilgamesh yang ditujukan kepadanya. Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, Shirou membantah, melakukan hal yang membuat Gilgamesh merasa sangat kesal.

"Jika Arthuria menjadi alasan dari amarahmu, maka aku tidak akan melepaskannya," ucap Shirou yang seketika berubah roman wajah.

"Jadi kau ingin bersaing denganku, Shirou?!" tanya Gilgamesh sambil menatap tajam Shirou.

Shirou pun tersenyum, ia menghela napasnya. Ada perasaan tidak enak berkecamuk di dalam hatinya saat ini. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan saat berhadapan dengan Gilgamesh kala membicarakan masalah pribadi. Namun Shirou berusaha tetap tenang dan tidak ikut terpancing.

"Jika kau izinkan … biarkan aku yang menjaganya."

"Apa?!"

 **BUGH**

Gilgamesh tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. Ia spontan meninju Shirou hingga Shirou hampir terjatuh. Darah itu terlihat mengalir dari mulut Shirou akibat terkena tinjuan Gilgamesh.

"Kau benar-benar menantangku, Shirou! Jangan bermain-main denganku! Jika kau tetap menginginkan hal ini, maka jangan salahkan aku jika kesepakatan kita berakhir, cukup sampai di sini!"

Gilgamesh berucap dengan nada yang tinggi. Ia kemudian meninggalkan Shirou sendirian di dalam kamar hotel. Ia kesal dan tidak dapat menahan api cemburu yang telah lama membakar jiwanya. Pada akhirnya tinjuan itu melayang kepada Shirou dari kepalan tangannya. Gilgamesh tidak ingin ada yang mengambil Arthuria dari dirinya, apapun alasannya. Karena Gilgamesh berniat serius dengan gadis bersurai kuning itu.

Setelah Gilgamesh meninggalkannya, Shirou kemudian mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya itu. Sepanjang menjalin kerja sama dengan sepupunya itu, baru kali inilah Shirou melihat Gilgamesh marah dan tak terkendali. Membuat Shirou semakin menguatkan tekadnya untuk menjaga Arthuria. Karena Shirou takut jika Gilgamesh hanya sesaat kepada gadis bersurai kuning itu.

 _Aku akan tetap menjaganya. Apapun yang terjadi._

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Please, Don't Go!

Fate/Stay Night Disclaimer Type-Moon

Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang di-publish.

.

 **My Office Girl**

Romance, Humor, Drama, Family, and etc.

Rate : M

.

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, AT, AR. Typo (s), Miss-Type dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.

.

Chapter 8 Please, Don't Go!

.

.

Malam ini merupakan malam semifinal bagi acara _fashion_ terbesar di Paris. Semua model yang beradu dalam ajang, mengikuti babak penyisihan dengan harap-harap cemas. Terlihat di sana, di kursi para nominasi, Arthuria tampak cemas menantikan pengumuman model yang berhasil masuk ke babak final.

 _Aku tidak berharap dapat masuk ke babak final. Tapi setidaknya ada salah satu model yang dapat mewakili perusahaan untuk beradu di catwalk,_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Menit demi menit pun terlewati. Tibalah saatnya bagi _host_ untuk mengumumkan siapa sepuluh model yang akan masuk ke babak final dan beradu pada esok malam di tempat yang sama. Tampak Gilgamesh yang menaru kekhawatirannya, ia takut jika tahun ini tidak dapat menembus sepuluh besar.

Lain Gilgamesh, lain pula dengan Shirou. Shirou tampak berdiam diri sedari pagi yang membuat semua kru bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan dengan orang kedua di perusahan ini. Para kru pun berbisik-bisik di tengah ketegangan tentang alasan apa yang membuat Shirou duduk berjauhan dari Gilgamesh dan tidak berkata sedari pagi. Perubahan prilaku Shirou itu menarik perhatian para kru yang bertugas.

Tak lama, sang _host_ mengumumkan kesepuluh besar model yang berhak tampil. Namun sayang, ternyata perusahaan Gilgamesh hanya mampu berada di urutan kesebelas saja.

"Sial!"

Gilgamesh pun segera bangkit dari duduknya setelah mendengar pengumuman tersebut. Tampak kekecewaan yang melanda dirinya itu. Ia pun beranjak pergi dari kursi penonton dan meninggalkan para kru-nya. Terlihat di sana juga Arthuria yang bersedih saat mengetahui jika dirinya hanya mampu berada di urutan ketujuh belas.

"Maafkan aku. Ternyata aku masih terlalu buruk untuk mengikuti ajang ini."

Arthuria merasa sangat tidak berguna kala tidak mampu mengemban tugas dan kepercayaan yang Shirou dan Gilgamesh berikan kepadanya. Ia hampir saja menangis yang membuat kru lain berusaha untuk menghiburnya. Termasuk teman sesama model.

"Selamat bagi keseluruh finalis yang masuk ke babak final besok. Dimohon untuk para hadirin yang belum beruntung untuk tidak meninggalkan acara hingga selesai."

Begitu kata sang _host_ meminta para model yang belum menang untuk tetap mendukung model lain yang masuk ke babak final.

"Arthuria,"

Shirou kemudian berjalan mendekati Arthuria yang tampak lemas kala beranjak meninggalkan acara.

"Shirou-sama?"

"Kau tampak sedih. Apa karena hasilnya kurang memuaskan?" tanya Shirou kepada Arthuria yang saat itu tengah mengenakan gaun setinggi lutut berwarna merah muda, sedang Shirou mengenakan setelan tuxedo hitamnya.

"Hm, ya. Aku merasa sangat tidak berguna, tidak dapat mewakili perusahaan. Terlebih tidak ada satu pun kandidat berasal dari Asia yang lolos," ungkapnya.

"Sudahlah. Masih ada tiga nominasi yang akan diperebutkan nanti. Tidak akan ada usaha yang sia-sia." Shirou berusaha menenangkan hati Arthuria.

"Maksudmu?" Arthuria tampak bingung. Ia pun bertanya kepada Shirou.

Shirou terlihat menghela napasnya, ia tetap berjalan di sisi kanan Arthuria bersama para tamu lainnya yang membubarkan diri dari acara tersebut.

"Nominasi model favorit, busana favorit, dan _designer_ favorit masih diperebutkan nanti. Semoga saja kau dapat menjuarai kategori model favorit, Arthuria."

Shirou tersenyum seraya menoleh ke arah Arthuria. Memberikan semangat melalui senyuman manis yang ia siratkan. Seketika itu juga Arthuria merasa sedikit tenang dengan harapan yang Shirou katakan kepadanya.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu berharap untuk memenangkan kategori itu, Shirou-sama. Yang aku inginkan salah satu model perusahaan dapat mengharumkan nama perusahaan kita," cetus Arthuria menanggapi perkataan Shirou yang membuat Shirou terpana akan tutur baik gadis ini.

 _Arthuria, hatimu begitu baik._

Shirou kembali tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka jika Arthuria sama sekali tidak menganggap teman model lain sebagai saingan dirinya. Melainkan ia berharap ada salah satu model yang dapat mengharumkan nama perusahaan, walaupun itu bukan dirinya. Hal itulah yang membuat Shirou berdecik kagum. Membuat hatinya bertambah menaruh kasih kepada gadis ini.

"Baiklah. Semoga keinginanmu dikabulkan, Arthuria."

Shirou pun meneruskan perjalanannya bersama Arthuria karena hari sudah sangat larut, hingga tiba di kamar hotel masing-masing. Rupanya kedekatan mereka menjadi bahan perbincangan para kru dan model lainnya. Yang mana sampai hingga ke telinga Gilgamesh, membuat sang bos bersurai kuning ini makin naik pitam.

.

.

.

 **Esok malamnya…**

Gilgamesh harus puas dengan nominasi busana favorit yang berhasil diraih oleh perusahaannya. Walaupun dirundung kekecewaan karena tidak berhasil masuk ke babak final, setidaknya seluruh model dan kru yang bertugas telah mempersembahkan usaha semaksimal mungkin untuk perusahaan.

Mereka kini tengah bersiap untuk melakukan perjalanan kembali ke Jepang. Terlihat para kru dan model-model perusahaan sedang mengemasi barang bawaan mereka. Rupanya Gilgamesh tidak ingin menikmati liburannya terlebih dahulu di kota cinta itu. Ia segera mengerahkan seluruh kru untuk pulang sehabis ajang ini berakhir.

"Gilgamesh-san, aku rasa ini terlalu terburu-buru."

Shirou mendatangi Gilgamesh di kamarnya. Tampak Gilgamesh yang sedang mengemasi barang bawaan kala itu.

"Terlebih kita mengambil pemberangkatan yang hanya selisih beberapa jam saja dari usainya acara."

Shirou menambahkan. Ia berusaha bernegosiasi dengan Gilgamesh yang bersikukuh untuk pulang pada pukul empat pagi. Padahal acara selesai pada pukul satu. Hanya tiga jam saja waktu yang diberikan olehnya untuk bersiap-siap kembali pulang ke Jepang.

"Jika kau ingin berlibur, maka berliburlah sendiri. Kita ke sini untuk mengikuti acara bukan untuk berlibur!"

Gilgamesh tampak sangat jutek kali ini. Ia pun menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan kamar menuju _ballroom_ hotel. Shirou pun hanya dapat diam kala orang nomor satu di perusahaan itu berkata demikian.

"Hah, rupanya dia masih angkuh."

Shirou berusaha memaklumi perkataan Gilgamesh walaupun sesuatu telah terjadi di antara mereka kemarin. Ia berusaha seprofesional mungkin dalam bekerja, karena hal itu adalah suatu keharusan. Ia kemudian melihat jam di tangan kanannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Ia pun bergegas kembali ke kamar hotelnya lalu segera mengemasi barang bawaannya. Karena ia tahu sekeras apapun usaha untuk menolak, sepertinya tidak akan menggoyahkan pendirian Gilgamesh yang meminta pulang saat ini juga.

.

.

.

Rute penerbangan pertama hari ini kebetulan pada pukul empat pagi. Kini keseluruh model dan kru yang bertugas sedang menikmati penerbangan di pagi buta ini. Beberapa di antara mereka terlihat tertidur di dalam pesawat, begitupun dengan Arthuria yang tampak kelelahan. Sedang Shirou duduk di seberang Gilgamesh bersama salah satu kru pria.

Gilgamesh ingin menikmati penerbangan kembali ke Jepang ini seorang diri. Dan apa saja yang telah terjadi selama mengikuti acara berlangsung. Terlihat dirinya yang merileksasikan tubuh sambil berselimut tebal, seperti di rumah sendiri. Ia tidak lagi mempedulikan apa kata orang tentangnya. Ia ingin bersantai sejenak.

Perjalanan kembali ke Jepang memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Belum lagi di tambah transit yang mengharuskan mereka berpindah pesawat. Sungguh melelahkan. Namun sepertinya tidak ada kata mengeluh bagi mereka. Mereka terlihat masih tetap bersemangat dalam menjalani hari. Walaupun beberapa di antara mereka masih menyimpan sebuah kekesalan di hati.

.

.

.

 **Senin, pukul sembilan pagi di kantor Gilgamesh…**

Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah mereka tiba dan menyelesaikan semua berkas-berkas penting. Gilgamesh meminta Shirou datang ke dalam ruangannya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar ingin menyingkirkan Shirou. Terlihat dirinya yang sedang menandatangani pemutusan kontrak kerja dengan sepupunya itu.

Shirou pun tampak tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diperbuat Gilgamesh. Ia berusaha menuju inti permasalahan yang ia anggap menjadi dalang dari semua hal yang dilakukan Gilgamesh terhadapnya.

"Jadi semua ini kau lakukan karena Arthuria?" tanya Shirou atas tindakan yang dilakukan Gilgamesh kali ini.

"Aku adalah pimpinan perusahaan. Aku berhak melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Jadi tidak ada alasan untukmu mencegahku," cetus Gilgamesh.

Seketika itu juga, Shirou merasa jika semua jerih payahnya telah sia-sia. Ia benar-benar kecewa dengan sikap Gilgamesh kali ini. Bertahun-tahun mengabdikan diri tapi harus kandas karena seorang perempuan. Hal itu membuat Shirou sangat sakit hati.

"Aku sudah mentransfer semuanya ke rekeningmu. Kau bisa mengeceknya. Terima kasih atas segala kinerjamu, Shirou."

Gilgamesh kemudian beranjak berdiri, mengajak Shirou berjabat tangan sebagai tanda pemutusan kontrak kerja sama itu. Namun Shirou sangat enggan untuk membalas jabatan tangan dari Gilgamesh.

"Semoga beruntung!" ucap Gilgamesh lagi.

Shirou pun berlalu dari hadapan Gilgamesh. Ia tidak lagi mengindahkan apa yang Gilgamesh katakan padanya. Ia segera saja masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya lalu membereskan semua berkas-berkas yang ia punya. Shirou sangat kesal kali ini, namun ia tidak mampu untuk membalas semua prilaku Gilgamesh dengan kekerasan. Walaupun iblis sudah memojokkan hatinya.

Tepat pada pukul sebelas siang, ia pun berpamitan kepada semua karyawan perusahaan. Namun sayang, ternyata Arthuria tidak ada waktu itu. Shirou pun pergi, berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan perusahaan yang telah dibangunnya bersama dengan susah-payah. Ia mencoba untuk menerima semua ini.

Memang tidak mudah untuk melawan pemegang kekuasaan karena hal itu dapat berakibat kepada diri sendiri. Tetapi Shirou tetap bertekad untuk meneruskan apa yang telah diikrarkan dalam hatinya, menjaga Arthuria.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari pun terlewati. Banyak kejadian telah terjadi di perusahaan. Seminggu setelah pemecatan Shirou, Arthuria menyadari ketidakhadiran sosok yang telah banyak membantunya itu. Ia pun menanyakan hal itu kepada karyawan lainnya. Namun, betapa terkejutnya ia kala mengetahui berita yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi …,"

Setelah mendengar cerita dari seorang karyawan wanita yang sangat mengetahui tabiat keduanya, baik Shirou maupun Gilgamesh, Arthuria lalu bergegas menuju ruangan Gilgamesh. Ia ingin menanyakan hal ini secara langsung kepada bosnya itu. Namun setibanya di sana, Gilgamesh sama sekali tidak mengindahkannya.

"Mengapa kau tega melakukan semua ini, Gilgamesh-sama? Padahal Shirou-sama telah banyak membantu untuk memajukan perusahaan ini?" tanya Arthuria dengan kesalnya.

Gilgamesh yang sedang mengetik laporan pada laptopnya itu pun berhenti. Ia beranjak berdiri lalu mendekati Arthuria.

"Kau masih belum menyadarinya juga, Arthuria?" Gilgamesh balik bertanya.

"Mak-maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak menyukai kedekatanmu dengan Shirou. Hal itu sangat mengganggu penglihatan kedua mataku. Kau mengerti?" tanya Gilgamesh seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Arthuria.

"Ap-apa?" _Jadi semua ini karena aku?_ Arthuria bertanya dalam hati.

"Aku mempunyai hak untuk melakukan apapun. Termasuk menyingkirkan dia yang mencoba untuk mengambilmu dariku."

"Gilgamesh-sama, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan! Kau memecatnya karena aku. Alasan ini sungguh sangat tidak logis! Sedang dirimu seenaknya tidur dengan wanita lain tanpa memikirkan perasaanku! Jika kau tetap memecatnya, maka aku pun mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini!" seru Arthuria.

Arthuria kemudian berbalik membelakangi Gilgamesh. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menyelimuti dirinya. Yang membuat dirinya memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan yang Gilgamesh pimpin. Ia segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang bos sendirian di dalam ruangan.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya, Arthuria!"

Gilgamesh segera menarik tangan kanan Arthuria dengan tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanannya ikut memegang pinggul Arthuria lalu mendekatkan ke tubuhnya itu. Perlahan hangat napas itu mulai terasa di permukaan pipi sang gadis. Gilgamesh mencium Arthuria saat gadis itu berniat meninggalkannya.

"Mmmhhh…"

Arthuria berusaha melepaskan diri. Kedua bola matanya berkerlap-kerlip karena tidak menyangka jika bibirnya tengah dikecup oleh Gilgamesh, bosnya sendiri. Sedang Gilgamesh tampak memejamkan kedua matanya seraya menikmati ciuman ini.

 _Gilgamesh-sama, Anda …._

Gilgamesh seakan tidak peduli di mana tempat ia melakukan hal itu, yang mana tanpa sengaja ada seorang karyawan perusahaan melihatnya. Karyawan itu pun terkejut dengan apa yang dilihat oleh kedua mata kepalanya. Sedang keterkejutannya itu mengundang karyawan lain untuk ikut melihat. Mereka akhirnya bersama-sama mengintip hal itu dari balik pintu. Berdesakan, seolah tidak ingin ketinggalan untuk menonton drama terpanas musim ini.

Dan kemudian terjawablah sudah, siapa sesungguhnya yang menginginkan Arthuria. Ternyata Gilgamesh secara diam-diam telah memendam perasaannya kepada Arthuria tanpa diketahui oleh para karyawan perusahaannya. Terjawablah sudah mengapa Shirou sampai diberhentikan oleh orang nomor satu di perusahaan itu. Tak lain dan tak bukan hanyalah karena cinta.

Lagi-lagi cinta mengambil alih peranan penting. Hingga memutuskan kerja sama yang telah lama terjalin. Membutakan hati dan menggelapkan mata untuk menyingkirkan saudara sendiri.

Sebegitu kejamkah cinta?

"Apa aku bilang, ada cinta segitiga di sini."

"Ssst. Jangan berisik, nanti ketahuan."

"Iya. Nanti kita bisa ikut dipecat."

"Aduh! Kakiku kau injak tahu!"

"Sssstt… Diam!"

Para karyawan berbisik-bisik sambil melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan bosnya itu. Skandal Gilgamesh akhirnya mencuat lalu menyebar hingga ke luar kantor dan sampai di telinga Medusa. Membuat wanita seksi ini segera mengambil tindakan untuk menendang jauh Arthuria. Sementara Gilgamesh berusaha meyakinkan Arthuria jika dirinya dijebak malam itu.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa hari kemudian...**

"Rin?"

Kamis siang, Arthuria kedatangan tamu istimewa di kantornya. Rin datang dan menunggunya di lobi kantor. Sepertinya teman baik Arthuria ini sedang bersenang hati. Wajahnya terlihat berbinar dan penuh keceriaan, layaknya mobil yang baru saja keluar dari _carwash._

"Arthuria! Aku rindu padamu."

Rin segera memeluk Arthuria tanpa merasa kikuk sama sekali. Ia datang tepat pada jam dua belas siang yang mana memang sudah waktunya untuk beristirahat.

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Rin kemudian.

"Em, tak baik. Tapi juga tak buruk," jawab Arthuria kikuk.

"Kedatanganku kemari ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu. Bisakah kita berbincang di luar saja?" Rin bertanya.

"Hem, ya. Kebetulan di seberang sana ada kedai sushi paling enak. Kau mau?" tanya Arthuria berusaha santai.

"Tentu."

Arthuria sungguh terkejut dengan kedatangan Rin kali ini. Ia tidak menyangka jika Rin akan datang. Padahal Rin sama sekali tidak tahu alamat lengkap kantornya itu. Ia pun sedikit kikuk menyambut kedatangan Rin yang sangat tiba-tiba.

Mereka kemudian keluar kantor lalu menyeberangi jalan satu arah, menuju sebuah kedai sushi yang menurut Arthuria paling enak di kota itu. Setibanya di tempat tujuan, mereka kemudian makan siang bersama. Tentu saja Arthuria yang mentraktir makan kali ini. Namun ada sesuatu hal yang membuat Arthuria terkejut.

"Jadi …?"

Arthuria tampak bingung dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Rin. Ia menaikkan alis kirinya pertanda tidak mengerti.

"Ya, Arthuria. Shirou-san datang ke rumahku. Lalu kami pun mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Ternyata dia orang yang sangat baik, ya?" tutur Rin.

"Ya, dia memang baik. Tapi sebenarnya, arah ceritamu ini ke mana? Aku tidak mengerti, Rin," ungkap Arthuria.

"Hahahaha. Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan menceritakannya kepadamu."

Rin kemudian mulai mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Shirou kemarin malam. Yang mana mengharuskan dirinya untuk segera menemui Arthuria.

.

.

.

 _ **Rabu malam, pukul tujuh…**_

 _Shirou datang ke rumah Rin yang mana Rin tengah bersantai di halaman depan rumahnya sambil membaca novel ringan. Tentu saja kedatangan Shirou disambut keterkejutan oleh Rin, ditambah Shirou hanya berdiam diri saja di pagar rumah Rin._

" _K-k-k-kau!"_

 _Rin membelalakkan kedua matanya saat melihat sosok manusia tengah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya itu, pertanda kaget dan juga … takut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan hampir saja mau copot dari tempatnya._

" _Ahahaha, maaf atas kedatanganku. Aku rasa rumah ini memang benar rumahmu."_

 _Shirou tampak tidak enak hati sendiri kala bertamu namun mengejutkan sang tuan rumah. Terlihat dirinya yang menggaruk kepala sebagai reaksi dari ketidak-enakan hatinya kala itu. Ia datang dengan menggunakan sweater abu-abu lengan panjang, jeans biru dan sandal gunung berwarna cokelat, membuatnya penampilannya terlihat sangat casual._

" _Anda itu …?"_

" _Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya Shirou kemudian._

" _Um, ya. Tentu saja. Silakan."_

 _Rin yang sedang bersantai pun kikuk di hadapan Shirou yang memang sudah menawan hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama waktu itu. Rin masih ingat bagaimana rupa seorang pemuda yang telah berhasil membuat hatinya klepek-klepek tak karuan pada pandangan pertama._

 _Mereka pun berbasa-basi sebentar lalu Shirou mulai masuk ke inti pembicaraannya. Rin terlihat sangat antusias mendengarkannya. Mereka berbincang di depan kolam ikan koki yang berada di depan rumah sambil duduk santai di atas teras._

" _Aku ingin sekali menjaga Arthuria. Tapi nyatanya tidak mungkin untuk kulakukan."_

" _Mengapa bisa seperti itu?"_

" _Aku tidak lagi bekerja di perusahaan yang sama. Beberapa hari ini akan aku lalui dengan berlibur dan menenangkan diri. Aku harap kau dapat menggantikan posisiku untuk menjaga Arthuria," ungkap Shirou._

" _Shirou-san, sebenarnya Anda dan Arthuria?"_

" _Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengannya. Namun kala aku melihatnya, aku mengingat seseorang yang telah berjuang bersamaku."_

" _Begitu, ya?"_

" _Dia kini telah tiada dan Arthuria bagaikan reinkarnasi dirinya. Sosok yang aku rindukan," lanjut Shirou._

" _Shirou-san, jadi sebenarnya—"_

" _Aku khawatir jika Gilgamesh hanya berniat untuk mempermainkan Arthuria. Dan entah mengapa rasa ingin menjaga itu selalu terngiang di dalam ingatanku."_

" _Kau mencintainya?"_

" _Aku belum dapat memastikan hal itu. Namun saat ini ada sebuah rasa yang mengharuskanku untuk menebus dosa yang telah berlalu, menjaga Arthuria. Rin, tolong sampaikan kepadanya. Aku menginginkan dia bahagia. Jikalau memang dia mencintai Gilgamesh, aku tidak punya wewenang untuk mengaturnya."_

" _Kau merelakannya?"_

" _Itu sudah keharusan bagiku. Lagipula aku merasa jika hati Arthuria tertuju kepada Gilgamesh, bukan kepadaku."_

" _Bagaimana jika denganku saja?"_

 _Rin menawarkan diri yang membuat Shirou tertawa seketika. Sedang Rin sejujurnya serius dengan candaannya itu._

" _Kau mau dengan pengangguran sepertiku?"_

" _Mengapa tidak? Kita kan berjuang bersama. Hahahaha."_

 _Rin pun tertawa menutupi kebodohan dirinya. Tawanya itu sontak disambut oleh Shirou, yang mana secara spontan Shirou mengusap kepala Rin, membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga karena merasa disayang._

 _Rin kemudian terdiam sejenak, memikirkan akan maksud perkataan Shirou kepadanya. Ia mulai mengerti duduk permasalahan ini. Ternyata Shirou menyayangi Arthuria hanya sebatas untuk menjaga saja, tidak ingin memiliki. Karena nyatanya, ada Gilgamesh yang lebih menginginkan Arthuria daripada dirinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Shirou-sama."

Arthuria pun terdiam mendengarkan penuturan singkat Rin. Sedang Rin terus melanjutkan ceritanya.

Ditengah-tengah cengkrama mereka, tiba-tiba Medusa datang dengan memakai pakaian mini, membuat semua pengunjung kedai tertuju ke arahnya.

 **BRAKKK**

Medusa datang lalu menggebrak meja makan keduanya. Membuat Arthuria segera tersadar dari lamunannya akan Shirou.

"Hei! Kau tidak punya sopan-santun, ya!"

Rin segera berdiri lalu memperingatkan Medusa. Ia tampak tidak terima dengan perbuatan Medusa itu.

"Kau siapa? Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, Gadis berkepang!"

"Kau!"

Tiba-tiba saja Rin menjadi kesal atas jawaban wanita yang tiba-tiba datang dan tidak tahu sopan-santun itu. Ia pun segera menggulung lengan bajunya untuk menghajar Medusa.

"Rin! Sudah!"

Arthuria segera menengahi keadaan. Ia menahan Rin yang akan memberikan _pelajaran_ kepada Medusa.

"Lepaskan aku, Arthuria! Dia tidak tahu sopan-santun. Biarkan _high heels_ -ku ini menampar wajahnya!"

"Rin, tenanglah. Tujuannya adalah aku, bukan dirimu."

"Hei, Dada silikon! Kau pikir kedai ini milik bapak moyangmu apa?! Sudah baju kekurangan bahan, seenaknya saja mengagetkan orang! Cantik tapi _kok_ bego!"

Rin berapi-api, ia tidak menghiraukan perkataan Arthuria. Emosinya naik dan hanya ingin menghajar wanita berpakaian mini dan ketat berwarna merah itu. Sedang Medusa tampak santai sambil membenarkan bajunya yang hampir melorot. Membuat para pengunjung pria membelalakkan kedua matanya. Karena terlalu sayang jika pemandangan ini sampai terlewatkan.

"Aku tidak peduli apa katamu, Gadis berkepang!"

"Hei, Dada silikon! Jaga bicaramu!"

Rin dan Medusa beradu mulut hingga menyebabkan pemilik kedai mengusir paksa ketiganya. Sontak saja keributan itu memancing Gilgamesh untuk melihat apa yang tengah terjadi di seberang kantornya.

"Medusa! Arthuria! Gawat!"

Gilgamesh terpancing untuk melihat hal yang terjadi dari jendela ruang kerjanya karena sampai mendengar keributan itu. Ia pun segera bergegas menuju ke TKP, khawatir jika nama baiknya akan tercoreng karena ulah Medusa yang nekat.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian...**

Arthuria, Medusa dan Rin duduk di kursi tamu yang ada di dalam ruangan kerja Gilgamesh. Duduk permasalahan pun mulai Rin ceritakan setelah terlebih dahulu ia memperkenalkan dirinya kepada pemilik perusahan itu.

"Medusa, kau salah, kau harus minta maaf," tutur Gilgamesh setelah mendengarkan cerita.

"Tapi aku melakukan hal ini karena tidak ingin kau diambil dariku!"

Medusa pun berdiri dari duduknya. Ia tidak terima jika harus meminta maaf kepada Rin dan juga Arthuria.

"Medusa, ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Aku dan Arthuria akan menikah minggu depan. Jadi sebaiknya kita menjaga jarak."

Gilgamesh menuturkan sesuatu yang membuat Medusa sangat terkejut, begitu juga dengan Rin yang tampak tidak percaya dengan kabar yang baru saja ia dengar langsung.

"Ap-ap-apa-apaan ini? Tidak. Tidak mungkin!"

Medusa tidak percaya, ia tampak melakukan perlawanan dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Gilgamesh. Namun Gilgamesh malah merangkul Arthuria lalu mencium kening gadis itu di depan Medusa. Sontak Medusa menjadi kesal bukan main.

"Selama ini kau yang menginginkannya. Sedang hatiku hanya untuk Arthuria. Tolong hargai keputusanku, Medusa," ucap Gilgamesh lagi.

Betapa hancur Medusa mendengar hal itu. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan hal apa. Dengan wajah sangat kesal, ia pun memaki-maki Gilgamesh, berusaha mengeluarkan semua emosi di dalam hatinya. Yang tanpa Medusa sadari jika Rin melakukan siaran langsung dengan apa yang Medusa perbuat saat itu. Rin kemudian menelepon Shirou lalu mengarahkan kamera _handphone_ -nya pada peristiwa yang tengah terjadi. Tentunya hal itu ditanggapi tawa renyah oleh pemuda berambut merah tersebut, melalui _video call_ mereka berdua.

Semuanya sudah usai. Gilgamesh benar-benar berniat menikahi Arthuria. Dan pernikahannya itu akan segera berlangsung dalam waktu tak lama. Ia akan bersungguh-sungguh untuk merubah semua prilaku buruknya demi sang gadis pujaan hatinya ini, Arthuria.

Cinta itu memang membutakan mata, ya? Perlukah memakai kacamata atau kontak lensa agar dapat melihat? Atau harus dilakukan operasi?

.

.

.

TAMAT


End file.
